


Avatar: The Journey

by Sunburstlotus



Category: Aladdin (1992), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Lion King (1994), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburstlotus/pseuds/Sunburstlotus
Summary: Four have been chosen to fulfill a prophecy. Darkness looms as light fades, and only they can bring it back.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle school and still is trying to finish this.

Fire

Air

Water

Earth

Before Raava, or Vaatu, or even the tree of time, there was the flower of life. This flower, the first spirit, was the mother of two twins, Nyxen and Helio. The two new spirits created a habitable dimension for other spirits to live on.

There were two particular sibling spirits, Vaatu and Raava.

As time passed, Vaatu wanted break past the barriers of the spirit world. Raava strongly discouraged the idea, as it could break the dimension itself. He rejected this and without heeding the warning he broke past the barriers. This devastation was when the flower of life was discovered. The broken barrier created two spirit portals.

Because of the abrupt change in the dimension, it became unstable. The world was shattering as the dimension was warping, creating other dimensions, known as Amelda, Ocheana, Tehala, Elementa, and Spitana.

The eldest spirits, Nyxen and Helio were angered. To punish Vaatu, he was forced to use all his energy to create the Tree of Time, to watch over the dimensions and create harmony once more.

But not all was well, as a prophecy was foretold to Vaatu.

'As the new era arises, darkness will come…

Once more to bound these worlds…

Four will be chosen…

Each will descend from a time

Not of their own. '


	2. Amy

I sauntered tiredly into my room slumping in in tussled bed. Twiddling her thumbs she groaned. The meetings with the Fire Republic, Earth Nations, and Spirits were so boring. All they ever talked about were trading and politics.

I wanted some excitement for spirits sake!

I looked to my nightstand to see my phone. Ting-Ting, my best friend since I was told I was the Avatar, trying to call me.

I was hit with a hard flashback. The same one that always came, the same memory from when I was told I was to be the Avatar-

I walked towards the old clay building, sitting on the warm floor, awaiting my tests results. A few days ago, I was Initiated, the process were you find out your best bending skils and your weakest.

The Bending Master came out, holding a clipboard with a lot of papers. He had this worried look on his face, barely noticeable. I held my breath, butterflies flittering in my stomach.

He looks to me, and bends down so he wouldn't have towered over me.

"Amy, we have an interesting predicament..." he says to me, looking down.

I cocked my head to the side a bit. To an twelve year old mind, 'predicament' was a big word.

"I don't really know how to say this… but, according to our results, we believe you could be the next Avatar. You bent two elements at the same time.."

My brain took a few moments to process what he just said. My mouth hung open.

"The… The Avatar?" I said, looking down and pulling my hair back. 

A man in white clothing helped me up. "Amy, no other person is able to bend like what you did. At least, not since the Avatar Nini," he says. "The toys you have selected was the four that every avatar picked before you" A monk added.

"It's your destiny," the Bending Master added.

I nodded solemnly, walking out. My friend, Ting-Ting, was waiting for me.

She held her arms to embrace me, but suddenly stopped when she saw my face. She looked serious. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing, if you're okay about being the Avatar." I sniffled.

Ting-Ting's mouth gaped. "What? That's like, awesome!" She started to imitate the four element styles but she fell on her butt on air.

I looked up. "No it isn't, I know I'm all powerful and stuff but I want to be called Amy. Not Avatar Amy, just regular normal Amy," I threw my arms up. "Heck, I haven't even started studying Fire yet! Let along the rest!" I covered my face with my palms, holding back tears.

A comforting hand patted my shoulder, I looked up to see Ting-Ting's smile.

"Amy, just think, you can save people, use all the elements, and do things that even I can't do!"

I sniffled, rubbing my arms against my nose.

"Thanks," I hiccough, and give her a hug. She did the same.

The flashback suddenly ended there. I shook my head, as if clearing water, and picked up the phone.

_Amy- Hello_

_Ting-Ting- Hayyyy wazzup_

_Amy- Ugh. I hated my day._

_Ting-Ting- Bored?_

Amy- Yeah something like that, a few headaches to add to ?

Ting-Ting- Eh it was fine. My cat Pepi is wandering as usual- Amy? What's wrong?

Amy- It's another… headache… nothing too- what is that.

Ting-Ting-WHAT IS WHAT AMY?

I cut off, see a bright light from the corner of my eye. Turning, I see a bright blue swirling mass that was oval shaped. It emanated a weird vibrating sound.

I ignored her, walking towards the swirling mass. It was as if I was being controlled by an outer force. My hand clicked the "End Call" button. I slowly walked to the swirling mass.


	3. Meetings and Reunions

My eyes slowly opens, jerking my hands towards my eyes to block out the bright light. I sit up and groan rubbing my back, and sit straight up realizing something.

"Great. Ting-Ting is gonna murder me," I groan. I rubbed my head, it was aching terribly.

"Who's gonna do what now?", beckoned a voice. I twitch and slowly turn to see a grown man, with straight brownish-black hair and copper eyes staring down at me. His clothes gave off a certain effect, as if he was in the past.

I get up and dust off myself awkwardly. "Don't worry about it," I say wih a weird smile, "My friend, Ting-Ting, _hates_ being hung up on. Nothing she won't actually kill me" I awkwardly chuckle.

I pause, realising I'm talking to a complete stranger. "Wait a sec, why am I explaining this to you" I paused, having a strange feeling that I know him.

"Uh hey, you still there?" the man asked.

I glanced up and shut my mouth, noticing I had spaced out. I blushed and chuckled.

"Sorry for acting weird! I normally do that... I'm Amy. I never really tell anyone this, but I'm the Avatar. You know people go lunatic if I tell them I'm the Avatar or what not. "

"My name is Wan. Nice to meet'cha." He put on a friendly smile.

Wait, I've heard that name before Wan… Wan Wan…Avatar Wan. Huh, didn't I read that in Avatar's Korra's-

First Avatar. Wan. Avatar.

Then it clicked.

"Wait, you're no way! Your the First Avatar Ever! HOLY!"

He looked at me in confusion. "Oh wait, I knew I forgot something yeah, I'm kinda one of your Future lives" I siad "Oh you haven't realized you'll reincarnate yet..."

"Wait I'll-"

He suddenly freeze up

"Hey does anyone know what's going on?" asks a female voice. I turn again and see a girl, about my age.

"What the heck...WAN!"the female siad looking straight at wan.

"EYAHHH! WATCH OUT BELOW!" yelled another voice. Just then a young monk with blue arrows on his forehead and hands fell from the sky. "oof," the muttered and lifted himself up.

I back up. "What in the world going on here?!" I say, my headache worsening.

"Hey calm down, we're just as confused as you." Says the girl. "Let me guess: you all came through a portal right?"

We all nod.

"Then let us all introduce ourselves. You start." She points to me.

"Um ok, weird reunion I guess ..." I mutter. "I'm Amy, I come from the future, living what is known as the Earth Republic, I'm Sixteen and The Avatar. That's it."

"I'm Aang, the last Airbender. Also the Avatar." Said the monk with arrows.

"I'm Korra, the Avatar after I kinda I started the New Era. " Said the girl.

"And I guess everyone knows me. I'mWan the first Avatar. I came from a Lion Turtle, until I got banished, and me and Ravva are both bounded. Then somehow I made you my reincarnations, so that happened…" Wan said it as if he said it a million times.

I nod, taking this all in. "So now that we all know each other, why are we here?"

"That would be my fault." Said yet another voice, and it cleared its throat. Wan and Korra perked up, as if recognising it.

"Ravva!" They both shouted.

"Who the what now?" I ask myself.

Korra gestured towards me. "She is the Avatar spirit."

"She's the what?!"

Ravva continued. "Through several life times, I've been waiting. Waiting for the four, the group, to reunite the dimensions once more."

"What!"

"Well, this is a plot twist." I muttered.


	4. Raava and Vaatu

"Wait wait wait, hold up. You said dimensions as in, multiverse?" I asked. "I thought that was only a theory by some crazy guy!"

"And what do you mean by four?" Wan questioned.

Ravva visibly slumped. I could tell this would be a long explanation.

"I wasn't going to tell you at first, but because time is slipping away, I have no choice. Many many years ago, before spirits, humans, even The Tree of Time, there was a void. A blank and empty. From this void, was an explosion of light, birthing the first spirit to exist. To twins were born from this spirit, Nyxen and Helio. This was the starting of the multiverse.

"It was then that the spirit world was populating, and along came Vaatu and myself. We arose to be quite popular in the spirit world, and were the best of friends and brother and sister. We were growing to be full-fledged when I could tell my brother was growing restless. Being brother and sister, we would fight, but it seemed he would try to pick fights and escalate them. I knew something was wrong but didn't say anything as I knew he had a lot on his shoulders.

"Although, I should've said something. I was too late. Vaatu came to me one day an asked that we both go to the border of the world, someplace where only the Guardian Spirits visited. I went with him because I thought he needed help with his 'research'. Little did I know that was the least on his mind.

"When we arrived, he exposed his plan, to break the boundaries and see the other side. I told him it was a horrible idea, that the whole spirit world can break down into nothing. He, of course did not heed my warning.

"He used a powerful spell that even I didn't recognize, and broke the boundary, rupturing time itself. The spirit world duplicated on itself, creating six other worlds and two portals, at the north and south ends of the spirit world. The Guardian Spirits, Nyxen and Helio, were angered that Vaatu would do such a thing, and forced him to create the Tree of Time to sustain the powerful burst of energy. Sadly, it used up the most of his energy, and he was weak ever since.

"After this event, it came to that the spirits were shunning Vaatu. You'd think they'd be happy to see new life, but the spirits at that time were very particular. Eventually it came to where the Guardian Spirits resigned and left Vaatu and I to take reign over the spirit world, him being in Nyxen's place and me in Helio's place.

"Ever since that event of the Beginning, Vaatu has hated me. He always wanted to change the powers between dark and light, and I refused. Lightness and darkness are precious and delicate; one mishape could destroy life itself. Vaatu then departed and I was left to keep the balance. To save the multiverse, I spread all the separate universes to where it would be near impossible to reach them. All but one lost any spiritual connections with the spirit world, which was Elementa. To this day I still don't know where Vaatu is. I only hope he sees the light I see." Ravva finally finished with a sigh. Even though she might've been thousands of years old, it looked as if she added a couple more.

It took me awhile to sink this in. it would be impossible to describe the number of thoughts racing throughout my head.

I broke the silence. "So what does any of this have to do with us?" I looked around all of us. "We might be all Avatars, sure, but you're practically a Goddess."

Ravva gave me sad, sympathetic look. "There is something else I failed to mention."

All of us looked up in curiosity.

"There was something Vaatu told me before he left. 'There will be four who will **try** to save this multiverse.' He said it with such malice. But I knew what he was telling me. A warning, a challenge, and a prophecy. I translated this to the prophecy as said:

As the new era arise, darkness will come…

Once more to bound these worlds…

Four will be chosen…

Each will descend from a time

Not of their own."

The prophecy sounded foreign to my ears, as if someone else was speaking it. Four will be chosen… I tought, meaning Korra, Aang, Wan, and I.

I looked back up to Ravva. "But why me? I have little to no affiliation with spirits. I can't even enter the Avatar state."

A comforting hand touched my shoulder. "I was like that once. Heck, I couldn't even enter the Avatar State." She seemed to blush, as if remembering something funny.

Finally, someone who understands, I said internally.

Ravva cleared her throat for our attention. We all looked up once more.

"I must tell you, beware that you will have enemies along the way."

We all nodded. Ravva hands seemed to glow when we acknowledged her comment, as if summoning a spell.

"Wait!" Aang interrupted. Ravva paused and looked to Aang. "Before we go, are we going to be bending?"

Ravva contemplated this for a moment. "Indeed you will. Make sure to use it only for emergencies though, and if you do keep to one element each so that you no-one gets suspicious'

"Alright then," he said with a smirk, "Where to first?"

"Tehala," Ravva said with a smile. The group looked confused, and Ravva opened a portal for all of us to step through.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the fog, was a certain spirit. He was invincible to the fog's effects. He sensed that his niece, Korra, made a warp jump, and smiled wickedly. Justice would finally be his.

"It's nearly time," He hisses, throat hoarse from misuse. "Nearly… the age, of the Dark Era…" He slowly got up and opened his deep orange eyes, glowing with the fog. He laughed manically.

"Times up, Avatars."


	5. Tahala

Again with with the sun in my eyes.

Now that I thought about it, today was one of the strangest yet coolest days of my life, so far at least. I mean, I met the one who started it all, Avatar Wan, then Aang, then Korra… And then, the Avatar spirit itself, Raava! Not to mention the bizarre story behind it the creation of the universe- er, universes.

The thoughts raced through my mind a hundred miles a minute, and it was only sunrise. I looked down towards a puddle and saw a flash of light brown.

Wait a sec, brown?I exclaimed in my thoughts.

I took a closer look, and right before me was the huge light brown-furred green-eyed face of a lioness. I yelled out loud and jumped backwards, knocking into another lion. It was tan and its mane was a dark brown. It grunted and turned over, laying its eyes on me.

"Please don't eat me!" I exclaimed, bowing down. There was a huff of laughter. It sounded very familiar.

I looked up, to see the lion again. Now that I looked at it, it was very similar to Wan. "Wan, is that you? I ask in my stupor.

He laughed again. "I should've known Ravva would do this, always had strange a sensee of humour. Are you okay? You look nervous."

I nodded, embarrassed. Wan padded behind me, in which two other lions lay- a very pale, young male lion, and a darker lioness, a bit of a sooty brown. He nudged both of them. "Aang, Korra, get up. We need to get moving to that rock over there," Wan jerked his head towards a rock formation in the distance. There was a dark mass surrounding it, both sky and land.

I looked at it curiously. Aang yawned loudly, and Korra slowly got up, shaking her sleep off.

"Whatever is going on, we'll probably won't make it," Korra joked. I giggled at her remark and looked to see if Wan and Aang were ready. Aang, although looking rather sleepy, was up on his feet, and Wan right next to him.

"Shall we go?" I asked. They all nodded, and we all headed towards the big rock formation.

As Korra predicted, the event that was supposedly taking place was long over. However, soft echoes were bouncing off from a crevice in the rock formation. I looked towards Wan, who nodded and flicked his tail towards a rock that was big enough for all of us to eavesdrop hidden.

"-at the presentation of Simba." Called a strong, even voice.

"That wastoday? Oh, I feel simplyawful..." croaked a highly sarcastic voice. A long, ear-piercingscreechfollowed soon after. We all flattened our ears, and I clenched my teeth against the sound

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!" Cawed a shrill chirp of a bird.

There was a small click of teeth. I peeked over the boulder, ignoring the hiss from Wan telling me to duck down. A scrawny-built lion with a black mane had his teeth showing to a small blue bird with a large bill, whom was cowering behind a large, golden brown red-maned lion.

"Well, I was first in line, until the little _hairball_ was born," A negative emphasis was added to the word hairball. I immediately loathed him and I didn't even know his name.

The other lion ducked his head to the smaller, meeting eyes. "That 'hairball' is my son, and your future king."

"Oh, then I shall practice my curtsy," the lion said half-heartedly, turning away.

"Psst, what's going on?" Aang nudged my leg. He was too small to look over himself, and was partially being held down by Wan.

"Hold on," I whispered back.

"Don't you turn your back on me Scar." The bigger lion warned.

The other lion looked back, now Scar. "Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar started to pad away.

Now Mufasa, the other lion bared his teeth and ducked down in front of Scar, roaring in the process. "Is that achallenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

I suddenly ducked down to see how the gang was doing. They were all looking to me quite nervously, startled by the sudden roar. I nodded to tell them it was alright.

Just then, a flash of black appeared around the corner. It was Scar, padding away. He didn't look in a good mood.

Wan nudged all of us onto another side so that Scar and Mufasa wouldn't see us. A fewoofsand nudges later, we toppled together onto a narrow side.

It was Korra who spoke up first. "What was that all about?" She said too loudly.

Everyone glared at her, including me, and she popped a paw onto her mouth. It was too late though.

"Reveal yourselves, outskirts." Cawed the shrill voice.

"Korra," we all groan, and she flattened her ears in embarrassment, but we all complied and walked out of our hiding place. Mufasa looked at all of us, intrigued rather than mad, I thought, maybe we're probably of the hook.

"Where do you come from?" he questioned, his voice even once more.

"Well," I start, but Korra butted in, evidently trying to make up for her mistake.

"We come from somewhere far far away, past the badlands" she least you can give her some credit for trying, I thought sympathetically

"And we're very lost. We were trying to find our pride but woke up to them being gone." Aang added, I smiled Aang always knew when to improvise.

"All we need is a place to rest for a few days," said Wan, "If it isn't too much trouble," he added.

Aang shyly spoke up again, "And uh… you do have a cute cub."

I couldn't help a little smile escape my jaws but I looked to Mufasa for the answer. He lifted an eyebrow. Mufasa looked skeptical, but I felt he could trust us by the way his eyes twinkled.

"Alright. But only if you do not cause trouble." He said sternly. We all nodded enthusiastically.

It's a good thing he doesn't know the force of chaos and darkness itself is after us.


	6. Simba

A small lion cub leapt out of a cave, surveying the landscape. It smiled ear to furry ear, and leapt back into the cave, trying to avoid the several lionesses across the floor.

"Dad, dad dad! C'mon dad, we gotta go!" He pounced onto a lioness. "Sorry, sorry. Dad!" He growled, pouncing on a bigger lion.

"Your son.. is awake." rumbled a lioness.

"Before sunrise, he's your son.." The lion murmured sleepily.

"Dad dad dad, c'mon!" The cub growled, tugging at the maned lion's ear. The cub lost its grip and bowled over. "Whoah!" It crashed into something, quickly regaining its balance, and head-butted the lion.

"You promised," It said stubbornly.

The lion looked up. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." the lion yawned, showing of it's great jaws.

"Yeah!" The cub growled in anticipation, running back to the mouth of the cave.

The mother of the cub followed the lion and the cub up to the top of the great rock, and nudged him off. The cub scampered off, following his father. As they sat, the sun rose up from the horizon, illuminating an even greater landscape than from the cave.

"Look Simba, everything the light touches, is our kingdom." the lion explained.

"Wow.." the cub, now Simba, said in amazement.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And all of this will be mine?" Simba asked.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches.." Simba recalled. He surveyed the landscape for the umpteenth time, noticing a dark canyon with a dark mist surrounding it. Turning to his father, he asked curiously. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is beyond our borders, Simba. You must never go there." He said sternly.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Simba pondered.

"Oh Simba…"

Me and Wan were practicing our abilities, seeing who can move a rock the farthest with only our air-bending. It was difficult standing up on my two back paws; luckily, I had a tail to balance myself.

So far, I lost five times to Wan. I was getting irritated. "You said you would go easy on me," I growled grumpily. Wan pushed the air into the rocks direction, moving it five feet, easily beating my measly two.

"I did," he retorted with a hint of amusement. I growled, "Wan I'm gonna-"

"Hi guys!" someone yowled, interrupting me. I looked down from the rock we were standing on.

"Simba!" we all said in unison.

"Hey, guess what?" Simba said.

"What?" questioned Korra.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." he said with a smirk.

"Really?" Korra asked, looking at me, playing along.

Wan stepped in. "Well, King Simba, shouldn't you be with your father?"

I chuckled, and eventually started snorting from trying to keep in my laughter. Eventually I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Simba sniffed.

"Oh nothing," I said lightheartedly, looking the other way.

Simba snorted. "Well anyhow.. I'm going to the water hole. You guys should come with me."

I sensed Simba's quickened heartbeat. "Oh really, you're sure of that?"

Simba bit his lip and flicked his ears. "Alright alright. I don't know how you do it but.. I'm actually going to the Elephant Graveyard," Simba countered, raising his tail proudly.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Wan protectively.

"I mean, it is dangerous.. but if you're scared.." He headed north of us, leaving us hanging.

Korra broke into a run. "Well I'm going." "Korra…" Aang nagged, but followed her. Wan followed him.

"I don't really like this…" I sighed, racing towards them.

* * *

"Rise" rasped a dark voice. A slim body slinked into the geyser cave, awaiting it's orders. "I told my nephew he should go," sneered Scar, "And in only a matter of time, I will rule this pride. As soon as that little hairball and my brother are out of my way." Scar loomed over the slender body. "Do not fail me, Spirit."


	7. Can't wait to be king

I have no idea what the Elephant Graveyard is, yet we were going thanks to Simba and Korra. I sighed, This is going to suck.

"Amy?" called Wan, I perked up. "Yeah?"

"Is it just me... or is that 'Elephant Graveyard' buisiness making you not feel right..." he whispered.

"You too? I thought it was just me," I grinned.

"Yes... but the question is-"

"Who told him?" We both said in unison. I started to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Simba suddenly questioned, having the whole group stop.

"Oh nothing, just some grown up lion things a cub couldn't understand." I grinned.

"Sure I can. Try me," Simba challenged.

"Nah. It'd be pointless." Wan countered. Simba just growled in annoyance."I'm gonna go get Nala. Stay here," and he padded off near the hot rocks the lionesses were sunbathing on.

"So... what were you talking about anyway?" Aang asked. Korra sat down.

"Me and Amy think the Elephant Graveyard is a bad idea..." Wan explained.

"To be honest, I felt it too," Aang replied meekly. Korra nodded in agreement. "So we all agree- it's a bad idea," Amy said. "Bu who would tell a cub that?" Korra asked. The group looked down. "If his dad found out he'd be to blame right?" Aang commented. "Aang!" Iscolded. He flinched.

"What? I'm just saying"

"Of course not. We'd be to blame since we're much older" Wan said. "Maybe we should tell him we can't go."

"Oh hey everyone!" Nala chimed in. "'Water' we talkin' about?" She winked to Simba.

I rolled my eyes. Wan looked to me helplessly. I 's let him have some fun.

Time went by slow as we traveled towards the 'watering hole.'How long is this gonna take?I blundered through the crunchy grass, we should go to the watering hole instead. I mean, if were a human, we'd be there by now.

Nala and Simba were talking about how to get rid of Zazu, when he suddenly chirped, "Oh, you're parents will be thrilled!"

"About what?" Simba replied, pausing his conversation with Nala.

"You two are going to be married!" Zazu said happily.

"Nala and Simba? Married?!" Wan busted out laughing. Aang, Korra, and I chimed in, seemingly filling the savanna with laughter.

Zazu glared at us, huffing in disdain.

"Yuck! I can't marry Nala, she's my friend." Simba protested. "Yeah it would be so weird," Nala agreed.

"You say that now," Aang giggled, and Korra nudged him.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition, going back generations..." Zazu explained, on the verge of a monologue. Before I could interupt, Simba beat me to it. "Well when I'm king, that's the first to go."

I giggled at his course he's already thinking about being king.

"Not so long as I'm around," Zazu said. "Well in that case you're fired," Simba retorted.

"Ah hm, nice try, but only the king can do that," Zazu pointed out.

Oh boy, here we go again...I sighed.

_skip_

"Haha! It worked!" I exclaimed. Aang and Korra cheered in unison and Wan quietly followed behind, wary of his surroundings. "We lost him," Nala smiled.

"I am a genius," Simba grinned. "Hey genius, it was my idea," Nala growled playfully. "Yeah, but I pulled it off," He replied arrogantly. "With us!" the group retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Nala growled, pinning Simba to the ground.

"Lemme up, lemme up!" Simba pushed her with his back paws. She landed on some bones. "Ow!"

"Hey guys, calm down! We're here," I snapped. The two cubs ceased their tussle and climbed over an age-old elephant tusk.

"Wow," we all said, awestruck at the scene before us.


	8. Long Live The King

I look at the scene before me, it is a deserted area that smelled like death. I knew at that very moment this was a horrible idea.

"This is a bad idea" I commented not trying to fall off the cliff since it looked pretty long distance below us.

"We're going to get in big trouble for this" Nala whispered to her best friend. "I know "Simba responded looking around.

"Wait for what! Simba the-" I interrupted going near the two cubs. "What, you're scared that we're going to get in trouble goody goody?" Simba mocked. I was slightly irritated by that remark, Aang went in front of me however knowing I'll lose my cool soon

"Amy relax, he's just a kid" Korra says

"Okay, Simba-" I started however, when we turned around they were both gone.

"The cubs, they're gone!" I could see the panic in Wan's eyes, Korra stepped in front of us all.

"We're wasting time! We need to go now, if we're going to find them" We ran hoping we weren't too late, we trembled on some rocks and bones. But we were okay. Korra stopped in front, I glanced down to see her claws started to come out, clenching to the ground beneath her.

"Korra, what's wrong?" I asked pacing towards her.

She moved her head towards the direction that she wanted us to look at. We all turned that direction to see a spirit, but darker and a little simpler and terrifying. Its body had spikes all over, its teeth looked like they can crush a person, It's eyes bloodshot red. I gulped as fear consumed by everybody.

"Dark spirits" Korra and Wan spoke.

"You guys know what these are?" I yelled at Korra

"Yes, Amy stay put," Wan commanded.

"I'm not a child you know" I retorted,

Wan started to earth bend using his paws, they all attacked at the same time, Aang bent a gust of wind to push the spirit back. Its reflexes were lightning fast, it moved away from the blast of air in a millisecond.

Wan pulled out a chunk of earth off of the ground and kicked towards the spirit, luckily wan had a good shot and chuck knocks it. It fades away for a moment. He smiled cockily knowing that he got it, however, it appeared again. Wan grunt his teeth and groan in annoyance.

"This is a-GAH!"

I blew fire out of mu month enough to keep it a"Sorry!" I replied sheepishly, I could see Wan's eye contact towards me. "AMY!" Wan shouted.

"I'm in the team too, Yes i may not be the strongest bu-AH!" I felt a direct hit to the gut I fell back, hitting the ground with a thud. I felt dizzy, my eyes couldn't focus, Great spirits…Please make everything okay after this.

I lost train of thought until Aang bugged his head on my body.

"Amy? You here!?" he asked trying to wake me up with his paws, I got up though still a little dizzy.

"What happened?" I rubbed my paws against my head, trying to soothe the hard fall.

"Well, Korra used some magical bending skill I have ever seen, It stopped the dark spirit from killing us all.."

"It's called spirit bending, It purifies dark spirits" Korra explained while having a soft smile.

"Whoa" I yelled shocked, Wan looked at me with that face." I know" I sighed knowing he would be mad at me but he wasn't, he just slightly smiled. "Never do that again..." Wan said simply, I nodded understanding.

Then we started to hear a slow clap, confused we looked where the clapping was coming from.

"Well done, Korra," A voice said she gasped her eyes widen "Korra what's wrong?" I asked quickly, she seemed to be frozen in place.

"No, he can't be alive, he just can't!"

"I was a bit impressed at the way you four handled the dark spirit " The man came out smiling wickedly, he looked in his mid-forties, He had light blue-gray eyes and brown hair. I study him closely, his eyes were almost soulless though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Unalaq," Korra said with malice.

Yep, they must have beef with each other I thought to myself.

I was surprised at her tone, it was filled with hate that I never saw from her, even if I just did meet her. "Avatar" He directed that same tone back.

"Who is this guy?" I decided to ask since I had a pretty good feeling we'll be seeing him more than once.

"Three words, my evil uncle." Korra turned to back Unalaq. "But you were dead, Republic city!"

"Foolish Avatar, you really think spirit bending can stop me? Even after that trick you did, I came back. the dark era will begin soon."

"The dark era?" I asked confused, He laughed mockingly. "That's why I'm here little Amy"

"How do you know my name" I yelled, he scoffed at me "does it matter? Of course, I know the four in my way"

"Vaatu has a little message for you, that I'm sure you would love to hear" Unalaq started

"What may that be?" Wan asked getting defensive,

He smirked, "Long live the King," he smirked then he vanished into thin air, we all tried to stay calm as we tried to find Simba.

The next day was a hard one, Simba went out with Scar. Thank spirits his father found him and Nala, Though we did have a few glares, it's better than being kicked out.

* * *

Today we were training on some of our bendings, Wan had a lot on his mind, so did Korra thinking of unalaq' warning, personally, I thought nothing of it yet we went to the gorge to check on Simba, but when we got there it was too late.

Scar lurched Simba as he laid beside the father's lifeless body.

"What have you done?" I gasped it all came together.

Long live the King.

"I didn't mean too" Simba sobbed, I felt tears running through the fur.

"Of course no one means to kill a family member, but the king is dead, and if it wasn't for you he would still be alive."

Wan felt enraged "how dare he"

I had to calm him down but was Korra's fired up as well, knowing all of this was her uncle's doing. They wanted to go in and help the cub.

"What will your mother say?"

We were lost for a moment, at this moment where we were all engaged "what are we going to do now?" Simba said filled with guilt.

"Runaway never return, " Scar said to Simba as he ran from Scar. He lost his pride, his rightful place, family everything. It killed me inside, he was a kid and worst part.

We could stop this

We ran knowing that we needed to find him,


	9. How Long?

My paws drag against the burning sand beneath me, Thirst consumed my every limb. We were stuck in this hell hole for nearly two weeks. No food. No water. I could see vultures eating the dead flesh on the side.

We kept going until nightfall, we all crashed on the barren ground to rest. "Poor kid, he lost everything." I started trying to start a conversation of some type. "We could've stopped this." Wan finally spoke up, his tone resentful and yet filled with sorrow.

"We couldn't do anything about it, it was written by the fates" Korra sighed monloconly, I was surprised how the great avatars that I learned so much about would just give up so easily. "Guys, We have a mission!"

"Well the mission is going just great isn't?" Wan said sarcastically, soon after he closed his eyes resting from traveling nearly the entire day. I decided it wasn't worth the argument so I fell asleep along with the team.

The sun rose above the horizon, my eyes fluttered open to see Wan staring at the rising sun. "Wan are we ready to go?" He turned the face me, pacing north. "Yes, we have a long way to go. Wake Korra and Aang, we have to keep moving" Before I did, I noticed something off. We were in the desert when we slept.

This was not the desert.

"Wan, why does everything look different?

"What are you talking about?" Wan questioned as his eyebrows went up in a confused manner. I paced towards him. "Look"

Wan eyes widen as he realized they were in a tropical area, Wan stepped back in shock "Oh my spirits-" I immediately woke Korra and Aang from their slumber. They were startled when I awoke them, yet that didn't matter right now.

Once we told the rest, they freaked out quickly. To the point of hysteria, and to be honest I was too. All of us ran into the jungle trying to find any clues to what was going on. Wan was leading us followed by Aang and Korra lastly Me.

Wan halted when he saw a lioness who looked strangely familiar, we all stopped at the same time pacing beside Wan. The lioness turned, that's when we knew at that same moment.

"Nala?" We all said in unison.

Her head turned slightly to the side for a moment, her eyes peeked up. "Wan, Korra, Aang, and Amy?" Her expression changed from confused to joy. "I can't believe it you guys are still alive, even looking the same when I was a cub!"

"How long has it been?" Aang asked Nala looked down her face shifted into grief.

"Five years, Mufasa died along with Simba in the stampede, Scar and the hyenas has taken over the pride.'

_We have been asleep for Five Years._


	10. Not your fault

_Normal POV_

"So Scar and the hyenas have taken over?" Amy gasped as she sauntered to Nala. "Yes, I'm trying to find help. We have no food, the rivers are dry the ground is broken. Most of the animals migrated elsewhere. I had to leave."

"Nala, I'm so sorry," Aang said compassionately, Nala then regained a sense of hope at that moment. "You all can help us, with the powers you carry."

Wan backed up, "Wait, what powers?" He chuckles nervously. "You can control the earth around you and the winds and the streams and fire! I saw it one time, though no one ever believed me."

 _Welp, we're busted._ Amy thought the four looked at each other then sighed, Nala was trustworthy, they had to tell the truth. "We're not from...here...at least." Amy starts,

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Somewhere far away." Aang adds, "Really, what you need to know is that...we have a mission or whatever…" Nala glanced over and went down in a prowling position. "What are you doing?" Amy says,

"Finding food." Nala green eyes aimed at her target then she attacked, the warthog screamed as she started to run away which the lioness chased after. The Avatars followed after, Nala was close to her prey until a lion jumped forth and attacked. Team A watched them fight, Nala came out on top and pounced the lion. "Nala?"

Nala stepped back, the red lion turned to the rest "Aang, Korra, Wan, and Amy?" He gasps "Who are you?" Amy yells.

"It's me, Simba!"

"Simba?!" Team A started to smile and so did Nala, they screamed: "Look how much older you've gotten!" Wan smiles,

"Wow, he looks like his dad," Korra adds, "No kidding," Amy says,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" They all looked down to see a meerkat, "Timon, this is Nala my best friend! And this is Korra, Aang, Amy and Wan, my old babysitters.''

"Wait what?" Wan says confused, Amy laughed, "I mean, he isn't wrong,"

"Friends, Babysitters?!"

"Yeah, Pumba get over here," the warthog pulled himself out of the gap and ambled towards the gang, "This is Nala,"

"Please to meet your acquaintance," Pumba says, Amy smiles, "Nice to meet you as well-"

"How do you do? Whoa! Whoa. Time out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. And all of you know them. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Timon yells jumping up in furious rage.

"Wow, he is upset." Amy whistles, "Timon relax," Simba leaned close, "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?" Nala asked thoughtfully.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Simba says somehow misunderstanding the question, which Amy caught. "Simba you okay?"

"I'm fine Amy."

**Lie.**

Amy remained silent, she understood that Scar manipulated Simba to think he murdered his own father. Thus his heartbeat wouldn't be as accurate as one might think. Amy wanted to turn human again and hug him tight but she had to tell him at the right moment.

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Nala adds, Korra's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yes, Scar told us about the stampede and everything,"

That liar!

"What he said was a lie," Wan starts, "All of it was a perfectly ribboned lie."

"What do you mean?" Nala starts, "Did Scar tell you how Mufasa died?" Aang asked, "No, all he said that he fell down… and Simba fell with him."

"That doesn't add up.." Korra starts

"I got to go," Simba says, "SIMBA!?"

"I'll go after him," Amy responds as she follows the lion, he went to a solemn place, as he looked at a reflection himself in the pound, "It's all my fault, I was so stupid-"

"It's not your fault," Amy says "Yes it is, I killed him."

"Who did you kill?"

"My-"

"You didn't kill Mufasa." Amy interrupts "He just put it on you so he could feel so much better," The Avatar said bitterly, "A child for spirit's sake, Scar killed your father."

"No, I remember distantly!"

"Those memories aren't real, you need to take your place as king, your people need you!"

"No, no one needs me."

"Yes, they do! Old you took charge, yes he was a bit annoying and obnoxious. But he knew what he wanted."

"Sorry, but he's gone."

"I just told you, you weren't the cause of your father's death! Scar twisted your mind! Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. He's destroying everything in his path! Please tell me there is some fight in you!"

Simba doesn't respond for a while, "You're wrong, there's nothing I can do about it. So why worry?" Amy hugs Simba, he looked shocked for a moment, he backed off and ran.

Amy sighed, "It won't do him no good Avatar."

Amy eyes widened as she turned to see a baboon, "Who are you?"

"The question; is who are you?"

"I'm Amy, and how do you know who I am?"

"Ah, that is the question."

"The question that I need to know." Amy retorts,

"So quick to get answers but you do not know the value of searching for them."

"Well, oh-" Amy looks up "You know Raava!"

"Correct!" Rafiki laughs "See, it doesn't take too long to search in that brain of yours and the energy around you."

"Huh?"

"Simba was cursed by a dark spirit of scars"

"So that's why his memories were so wanky..." Amy glanced down "Is there any way I can fix it?"

"I'm afraid he must break free on his own, but I have a message to tell you. There is energy everywhere, young Avatar! From the tiniest insect to the biggest tree. You just need to tap into it and only then will you unlock your power!"

"Wait but how do I?-" Amy turns to no one, and sighed, "Looks like I have to figure it out…" the lioness ran back to her team, apparently Simba had a curse to break.


	11. The Battle of Tahala

Simba ran as fast as his paws could take him, he ran through the dense jungle. _She's wrong they're all wrong, I did It I killed my father…_

_What will they all think of me? A son killing his own father._

The Lion stopped to look at a pond of water, he sighs. He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at, he sighs "I'm sorry…" Suddenly, his image distorted into his father.

_Simba_

Simba glances up, and gasps, what was that?

"Father?"

Simba was completely awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air, the enormous image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. _Simba, My son you have forgotten me._

"No, how could i?" Simba responds, his voice choked up.

_You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life, break the curse that is looming upon you._

"Curse? I don't understand…"

_Look inside yourself, do you think that you'll do such a thing?_

"No? Maybe, I don't know...But I can't go back...I'm not who I used to be"

_Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king._

Simba gazes up bathing in light, his face a mixture of sadness, awe, and fear.

_Remember son._

Mufasa disappeared rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image. "Wait! Father Wait! Please don't leave me!"

_Remember._

Simba stopped chasing and looked upon the stars, he sighs. "What was THAT? The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" Rikiki turns to Simba, "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah, Change is good, and it is coming faster than you realize"

"Huh, I never noticed how odd my old babysitters were.." Rafiki simply laughs "Ah yes, they are a very unusual bunch...But they were sent here for a reason"

"More unusual than you?" Simba jokes,

"Yes! But then again they have a destiny and so do you" Rafiki hits on the head Simba with his staff. " Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" Simba says rubbing his paw of his head

"It doesn't matter it's in the past!" Rafiki laughs, "Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or... learn from it." He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks. Rafiki laughs "HA! you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to take your stick." Simba grabs his staff and tosses Rafiki's staff to the side, Rafiki runs to grab it as he does Simba runs back. " Hey, where are you going?!"

"I'm going back and breaking this curse!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki laughs as well hoots and hollers, holding his stick up victoriously.

Amy sighs as she walks back to the team, Nala was waiting clearly upset not at them but at scar. "I can't believe scar would do that!" Nala hisses "Well, he did. We were trying to find Simba but he vanished as we've been asleep for five years here." Wan responds.

"And Simba is cursed by a dark spirit so he can't remember what actually happened…" Amy explains,

"That's horrible…how am I going to tell the pride how-" Nala paces back and forth, Aang stops her "Don't. Let scar dig himself into a hole"

"That's a great idea Aang!" Korra grins, Timon and Pumba walk-in "Are you done here?" Timon inquires,

"Not quite," Amy says.

"Where is Simba anyway?" Nala asks as he turns to Team A. "I thought he was with you" Timon points towards Amy, she glances over to her side "He ran… I tried telling him upfront but he didn't believe me" Amy sighs.

Then the group hears a laugh, they look up to see Rafiki "You won't find him here. Haha. The king has returned."

"No way!" Aang smiles.

"He's gone back!?" Korra adds, "I can't believe it," Nala says quietly, Amy grins realizing what happened she looks up at baboon.

"I knew he'll get some fight into him!"

"He's gone back to challenge Scar!" Wan announces finally there was some hope after all. "Gone back? What do you mean." Timon looks where Rafiki was; Rafiki was a now gone " Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?"

"He's gone back to challenge Scar" Nala explained, "To reclaim the throne he stole from him by killing Mufasa and claiming Simba was dead"

"What!?" Timon and Pumbaa yell completely and utterly confused.

"Look, Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king that Scar took from Simba by killing Mufasa and trying to kill Simba" Amy explained slowly and repeating what Nala said but dumbed down a bit.

"Ooh."

Simba steps on broken grass and he glances around in shock as nothing but death surrounds him. He strides up to the ledge and gasps at his home, his face quickly turns into furry. "Wait up!" Amy calls, she and the rest were right behind her. Nala went towards him "it's awful isn't it?" She asks

"I didn't want to believe you, none of you.."

"We know," Wan says, "This place used to be filled with life, not it has nothing but death, thanks to Scar and Unalaq"

"Unalaq?" Simba asks, "I guess he's working for Scar"

"Think of it as the opposite" Amy comments, "So, What made you come back?"

"I got my fight back, And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"We will," The Avatars announced.

"Oh really? Now it's going to be dangerous" Simba sighs "And I quote, Ha! I laugh at the face of danger Hahaha!" Nala smirks, Simba rolls his eyes "I see nothing funny about this." Timon walks up behind him was Pumba. "Joining the battle huh?" Korra asks a bit playfully 

Pumba bows on one foreleg to Simba" At your service, my liege." Timon looks out and winces "So, Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?"

"Yes. It looked way nicer when we got here" Wan replies a bit irked at that moment, "This used to be a paradise."

"Timon; this is my home."

Amy smiles proud of the future king. "Eeh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

Simba smiles then the eight of them look upon the horizon ready for the hell they are going to face.

"SARABI!" Scar shouted so loud that his mother's name echoed. Simba gasped as he saw his beloved mother walk through the crowd of growling hyenas and towards the top where Scar was. Sarabi looked much older, malnourished and very unhealthy. The Avatars were doing everything in their power to hold back.

"Yes, Scar" Sarabi had a soft tone but kept her head high, Scar walked back and forth clearly enraged. "Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job!"

"The audacity this lion has" Amy growls.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Sarabi says calmly, Scar turns promptly glaring at the Queen. "It's over Scar. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock" Sarabi states, Scar only grows more enraged "We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi retorts.

"Then so be it." Scar says simply looking out into the horizon, Team A was burning and so was Simba.

"You can't do that!" Sarabi gasps amazed and disgusted by his words. Scar growls "I'm the King I can do whatever I want"

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you-" Sarabi was slapped, knocking her to the ground

"IM _**TEN**_ TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Sacr announced, Simba snapped he roared stepping out of his hiding place making his presence known. Scar stepped back in fear, "No, your dead!"

"Oh! So now you cower in fear!" Wan exclaims as he walks down behind him was Team A. "Impossible the-'

"Avatars?" Korra answers, "Yes, we were here the whole time. Not very observant are you?" Scar stands up on his four paws, "Then that means- Simba, I'm surprised to see you..alive." He glares at the hyenas. "Shut up!" Amy yells, her green eyes narrowed at the black-haired lion. "We know what you did!"

"Now what did I do? I was only-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart where you stand!" Simba paddles towards Scar as he backs away. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom"

"Are no longer yours, step down," Simba says sternly.

"Oh yes, I would but do you see them?" Scar pointed up to see an army of dark spirits and hyenas. "They think I'm king, isn't that just silly?"

"Oh, well might if I expose your biggest secret?" Amy starts, Scar smirks a bit "Do tell, however, you have nothing against me, I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

"Don't you speak another word about Simba!" Amy growled as she leaned in close to Scar staring at his very soul. "Trying to divert the attention, bullcrap." Amy paddles away from scar, he glares at her. The pride was now present and was behind Simba.

"Now, Let's start off by saying Simba did not kill his own father! How stupid would you have to be to believe that! A cub who loved his father dearly, who wanted to be exactly like him would kill his father for a throne!? Now come on, he was going to get the throne anyway why would he go out of his way to kill his father?!"

Scar laughs nervously then he retorted back but Amy stops him quickly, the pride eyes widen. "It doesn't add up, does it? Think about it, why would a cub all of a sudden want to kill his own father even if it was an accident he wouldn't have the capacity to do so. And all of a sudden too Does scar claim the throne without some grief involved? And for how long?"

"He made a speech then announced his rule the next minute," A lionless says, Amy turns back to Scar.

"THE VERY NEXT MINUTE." Amy empathized as she points one of her paws at Scar "You killed King Mufasa!"

"You have no proof! She's lying! She is a monster" Scar yells his plan unraveling at the seams.

"Oh? Then why do you divert the guilt and curse Simba so his memory is warped? Why do you change the subject? You have nowhere to run. Murder." Korra adds.

"They're lying! Believe your King!"

"You were never the king, Simba look deep inside yourself remember"

Simba felt his memories rush back to him, he stood on a cliff as his father fell, his younger screamed in agony. Simba choked Scar "MURDER!"

"How did you break-"

"Tell them the truth!" Simba choked harder making the older lion gasp for air "NOW!" Scar groaned "Alright! I did it."

"So they can hear you" Simba red eyes burned with a rage that no one has seen before, "I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar announces, Amy smirks widely

"Gotcha"

Team A and the pride attacks the hyenas, it was proven that scar committed treason, thus the war begins. Team A fought the dark spirit with all the elements, Aang breathes a breath of fire and exheals it all over the dark spirits. Wan airbends a tornado with Korra throwing them away. Amy turned and saw Scar who was now running before Amy started to get to him, Simba beats her chasing after the murder. "AMY! THAT'S SIMBA'S BATTLE WE NEED YOU HERE!" Wan yells. Amy glances and says, "Go get him Simba"

Scar ran as fast as he could until he reached a dead-end on top of pride rock, Simba jumped through the flames.

"Murder."

"Simba, Please have mercy"

"Mercy? You didn't have mercy on my father. You didn't have mercy on me." Simba's eyes narrowed, Scar begins to get nervous, "But, Simba, I am... ah… family. It's the hyenas, who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

"Lies, blaming me, now the hyenas. You have no honor." Simba's voice was filled with venom "You are truly a monster."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle…?" Scar begins to ingratiating a grin. "No, that's too merciful for the likes of you, you killed my own father for your own power-hungry deeds. Do you understand what it was like? Hanging that guilt eat you up?"

"No, he doesn't" Unalaq appears in front of scar "This my friend, Unalaq, of course, you don't know him… but his the one who gave you the curse…" Simba growled deeper, his claws sharped "What a shame, you'll die before you had a chance to rule" Scar eyes turned back as a dark spirit possessed his body. "Now face me now, little cub!"

Then a chuck of earth hits Unalaq and Scar. Wan now in the Avatar state blasted fire toward scar.

"Not If we can help it!" Amy yells as she attacks with fire.

Team A battled Unalaq, Simba charged forth starting the final battle with Scar, though he was lighting fast he got a few hits, Simba throws scar from pride rocks top to the bottom. Before Korra could deliver blow Unalaq vanished. "Coward" Simba yells at the now-vanished Unalaq "It's over, Simba.." Aang says "Look."

They looked down and winced as scar was overtaken by the hyenas and losing his dark spirit powers. "Yikes..well no less than a fate he deserves," Korra says. Then as soon as Scar defected once and for all, rain begins to pour.

"We did it" Simba looks up "You did it" Amy smiles. Simba and team A come down. Simba greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock asking. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did. "Your majesty." Zazu bows

"It is time"

"Go on" Wan adds "King Simba"

Simba hugs team A "Thank you" He begins his journey up, Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds, Simba can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out brighter.

_Remember_

Simba roars, The lioness and Avatars follow, as they have won the war. Afterward, Simba and Nala meet up with Team A once more this time cuddling each other. "I knew it!" Amy smiles, Simba nods "I knew you four was different, Avatars."

"Welp, you caught us" Amy smiles showing her jaws, "You have a lot of work to do yo get this place up and running, but I think you'll do just fine" Amy adds then a portal appeared.

"Will you come back?" Simba asks "Hopefully, but we have a mission to complete" Wan looks at the three who nod, "Good luck and have a safe passage" Simba responds, Team A nods "Goodbye!" They jumped in going to the next universe.

_Ocheana._


	12. Alantica

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Only The Avatars, Master of All four Elements can bring unite the universes.**

**Book Two- Ocheana**

**Chapter One- Atlanticaa**

**_Amy Pov_ **

_**'Find Atlantica, that is where you will start'** _

"Amy" My eyes opened slowly to see Korra smiling at me, I smiled back as a yarned rubbing my eyes."Amy, don't freak out but look down" She couldn't wait till I get my eyes working properly could she?

Did I glance down to see a teal green tail, upwards a blue seashell bra? My eyes widen in shock, I screamed in amazement.

"I'm part fish!", Korra had a grin on her face, she snorted" I think it's called mermaid"

"Right" I smiled, Korra was similar except for a blue tail and a dark blue bra, her hair was now free from the normal three ponytails.

Wan and Aang were shooting water blasts at each other underwater. I chuckled as I saw this. "You woke up, bout time" Wan playfully punched me on the shoulder, Aang stuck his tongue out at Wan.

I noticed Aang's tattoos are gone and he grew a head full of hair. "You have hair!?" I swam near him, my hands playing with his thick black locks."I guess Aang has to blend in more since his tattoos are screaming _Avatar_ ", Korra teased the Airbender, he huffed in response. "Everyone in Tahala knew us!" Aang exclaimed.

"Remember what Raava told us, we have to find the kingdom of Atlantica. We don't have all the time in the world." Wan crossed his arms, I quickly got my hands off of Aang's new hair whistling to myself.

"Wan, we're in the middle of the ocean" Korra pointed out, "We don't know anything about Ochenea. It wasn't like pride rock we're we can easily spot it."

"She does have a point," Aang responded

Wan sighed exasperated, "So much for being the leader." He murmured to himself as he then glanced at me, "Amy any ideas on how to find Atlantica?"

"I don't know, maybe ask a fish?"

Everyone's face looked beyond done, "What? We were lions in Tahala, the idea is not too far fetched! I would just throw logic out If the window at this point." I complained as I glide to a nearby fish.

"Hi! Would you happen to know where Atlantica is? We're very lost."

"To the South miss!" The fish replied then swam on its merry way. My hands rest on my hips as I grinned. The rest of the team's mouth was open so wide they could reach the floor. Wan was the first one to compose himself as he swam in the direction the fish told us, the rest followed suit.

I gasped as i saw the kingdom, it was grand and marvelous it was indescribable."We have got to get over there!" Wan smiled sharing my excitement, Korra and Aang looked impressed as all swim towards the underwater kingdom. I started to worry about where we were going to stay for a couple of weeks.

"Okay, what's our back story plan?"Korra asked Aang smirked having an Idea on the spot. "I got this Kor, We just say we are from a different part of the ocean"

"Or we could say we're nomads" Wan suggested, "Yeah that could work too" Korra agreed.

* * *

Team-A while finding a place to stay was unaware that two eels we're spying on them. The Eels eyes merged into one, their vision becoming a bubble for a mysterious figure floating inside of the large cauldron.

"Well, Well, Well" Her voice was deep and menacing. She laid in the darkness of her throne. "The Avatars have arrived"

"Just to think they actually blend in with other merfolks" The Cecelia chuckled, "How pathetic, Raava actually think that I will be fooled by her little illusions, Please."

"Four Avatars, now that would be a wonderful addition to my garden" She turned to her garden polyps, who weathered in agony, then she sighed thoughtfully.

"However, They're extremely clever, they can get in the way of my plans." She scoffed at that thought, "Flotsam and Jetsam! Keep an eye on those four and the little princess we saw earlier, they maybe are the key to ruling not only the ocean but Ocheana itself!"

* * *

"Of course you can stay, you must be famished " The mermaid smiled charmingly as she let the team inside then she shut the door.

"I hope it's comfy" she swam to the couch, the living room was quite big.

"Thank you for your kindness" Aang bowed with his left fist on the palm of his right. The pink tailed mermaid blushed, "Aren't you a cutie" she pinched his cheek.

I sat down, it felt odd sitting down on a couch underwater, but it will do."What's your name?" Wan asked the mermaid, she blushed harder seeing the first avatar.

"My name is Araxie" She replied as she swims to Wan's face, "And who might you be, cutie?"

I rolled my eyes knowing she was a flirt, Wan stammered for a moment which gave me a good chuckle, "My name is Wan", He blushed as he introduced all of us."And this is Aang, Korra, and Amy"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Araxie responded soon we heard a knock on the swims to it opening the door "Ariel?"

"Araxie, I have the most splendid thing to tell you!", The redhead was beaming with excitement.

Araxie sighed knowing what was coming next, "Ariel, I have guests right now they are kinda new here"

"They can come too can they!" She sounded so bright and lively, she saw us and waved beside her was yellow fish with blue stripes on it's back and fins.

"Should we go?" I asked

"Yeah, We should I mean why not?" Wan shrugged, we all nodded as we swam up to the doorway.

"We would love to go" Aang replied, Ariel, grinned.

"Alright up to the surface we go."


	13. Ariel

I struggled to keep with Ariel, Araxie, and Flounder and the rest, Korra was about the natural speed of a being a natural water bender I guess, swam faster than any of us. We eventually reached the surface, Ariel set down her brown sack on a nearby rock with a seagull, with a telescope?

Wan smirked at my confusion, then said, "Throw logic out remember?"

I huffed as we wade closer, Araxie was just watching the entire thing, "Scuttle, look what we found!" Ariel pulled out a fork. "Yeah, we were in this sunken ship, it was really creepy," Flounder added. Arixie eyes widen, "You went into a sunken ship?"

"I guess so!" Ariel smiled at Araxie, The relatively wise Scuttle looked at the fork, he surveyed it closely then came up with a conclusion. "it's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies, to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - viola! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

I giggled at his guess, "Good guess, but no..." I smiled at Scuttle who looked perplexed, I swim towards ariel. "This is really called a fork, it's really for eating things like salads or steamed sea prunes. But it can be a dinglehopper if you want it to be." I handed the fork back to ariel, who looked even more interested. "You know human things?"

"Sure yeah, so does my brothers and sister." I added winking at my past lives, Aang joined in "We can help you learn more if you want!" he grinned, Ariel seemed to glow at that prospect, Scuttle relaxed, "Well, my job here is done! You found yourself human experts!"

"Yeah, we can teach you about human music and-" Korra was interrupted by Ariel gasping in shock,

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" Ariel packed her artifacts back into her bag, "Wait that was today?" Arixie and Flounder said in unison.

"You need a planer." I joked but hoping Ariel's father would be forgiving enough to let her off the hook, " Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle!" That was our way back, we all waved goodbye and swam back in the water.

The rest of us were eavesdropping on the conversation with her father, Araxie decided to not sneak up.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Ariel's Father's voice boomed through the palace.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-" Ariel started to make excuses until a red crab started to join King Triton's rant.

"As a result of your careless behavior," The crab added on.

"Careless and reckless behavior the entire celebration was, er-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Flounder quickly went in Ariel's defense.

"But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -"

Oh no. I thought to myself.

"Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" The king yelled as he stood up from his throne, Ariel backed up slowly.

"Nothing - happened. "

"Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

All of us cringed at that exact moment, Wan huffed in disdain.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"Well excuse me I'm vegetarian," Aang whispered as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore!" Ariel yelled back,

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules"

"But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, Is that clear?" Ariel was near tears, then she rushed off in a fit of sadness.

"Yikes. Well, that was speciesist." I said as we swam home, Wan sighed, "Well humans don't have the best reputation in my time."

"Same here" Korra and Aang chimed in.

"I'm not going to dwell on it too much, besides I'm hungry and thirsty." Wan stopped while the team kept swimming.

"I'll meet up with you all later, I need to clear my mind."

"Alright, we'll see ya around!" I waved goodbye, I felt something off about Wan.


	14. In Love?

Wan swam far off in the middle of the empty sea. Something inside of him wanted to express himself no matter what. Ocheana had a way of making people feel different. Wan heard the sounds of the ocean, he sat on a rock. He sang a small melody, his voice rang like smooth bells that relaxed the mind and soul.

"You have a magnificent voice."

Wan gasped quickly snapped out and glanced to his left to see the small red crab. "What? I don't know what your-"

"Don't you lie to me, I saw you singing your heart out," the crab shouted with a Jamaican accent, "I haven't seen that much talent in a while."

"Really?" Wan blushed "I thought I was just-"

"Now don't you say that you can't sing."

"I wasn't!" Wan lied, a bit intimidated by the crab, he saw up to Wan's face. "Hmm... What's your name boy?"

"Wan."

"Well, Wan you do have extraordinary talent. Close Ariel I say! Nonetheless, you do need work."

"What work? And your name is…?"

"Sebastian, and a bit with your lower notes and stop hiding your talent!" And with that, he swam away. Wan chuckled as he swam home.

**The Next Morning**

"What do you mean 'Ariel rescued a human from drowning'?" The pink tailed mermaid inquired, she swims up to shore. To see ariel laying on a rock watching a young man walk away clearly exhausted. Team A's heads breached the ocean surface to watch.

_Ariel_

**_I don't know when_ **

**_I don't know-how_ **

**_But I know something's starting right now_ **

**_Watch and you'll see_ **

**_Someday I'll be_ **

**_Part of your world_ **

The waves rolled as the redhead mermaid pushed herself up with her hands, as the current caught her hair letting it flow in unison with it.

Araxie mouth gaped in genuine shock. Team A looked confused, "Um, what's the big deal?" Aang shouted. Araxie turned towards the monk, "She's in love. With. A. Human."

"So?" Amy shrugged, "Oh Neptune, you really aren't from here." The mermaid mumbles. Flotsam and Jetsam swim-up once again sharing one vision to the sea witch.

She chuckled as she clamped her fist in a triumphant shake, " Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it, it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince!" She chuckled laying her head down. "Even better, the Avatars don't know about the mighty King Triton's laws on humans and merfolk! Oblivious can be!"

"Her daddy'll **_LOVE_** that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden..."

* * *

"And that's why Merfolk doesn't go to the surface," Araxie said placing her warm seaweed on the table. The team looked horrified, Korra spoke up, "I see why Triton doesn't really care for humans."

"Yes, I'm surprised you haven't heard of that law. You must really be nomads, huh?"

"Yep, wandering with the ocean." Aang covered for us quickly. "So, Wan do you have any secrets?"

Wan spat out his seaweed he instantly turned to Amy, who slurped her food. "Of course not!"

"Lying."

"I am not!"

"I still have my earth bending Wan." She whispered Wan heart was going one-hundred miles per hour.

He wasn't a very good liar.

Wan set down his bowl of food and dismissed himself, "I'm going to take a swim." he swims off to his little room, Aang shrugged at Wan's unusual behavior. "Somethings up."

"Very much so." Korra acknowledged.

* * *

The King of the Sea mused and chuckled to himself, he found out this morning that his youngest daughter was in love. He was thrilled, he gazed at the pink flower she had put on his hair.

" Let's see, now. Oh, who could the lucky merman be? Maybe that merman with the red tail and long hair. Yes, he and she would be wonderful!" His glace spotted Sabastian, he smiled with glee then went into his half-serious grin, "Come in, Sebastian."

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." The crab mumbled to himself then gulped "Yes, your majesty?"

"Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed that she's been acting strange lately?"

"Strange?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Noticed what?" The Jamaican crab started to panic as the Sea King integrated him, then he broke.

"I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they-" He put his claws on his mouth; he said too much.

The Sea King's face grew dark with anger, this was not the outcome he wanted. Sebastian swam back, "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" The sea king grabbed the crab.

* * *

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Ariel moved a stone then both her and the fish swam in the cave. Once she got into her collection she gasped.

"Surprise!" Team A cheered moving over for the redhead to see the statue of Prince Eric she gasped and swim towards it.

"We hoped that you'll like it." Araxie grinned, Ariel gawked at the statute. "Oh, Flounder you guys are the best! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes! "Why, Eric, can't I run away with you? This is all so - so sudden!" she twirled around in glee, not noticing her father behind her, Team-A gulped hard.

"Uh, Ariel. Your dad is here." Amy gulps.

She turned and gasped, "Daddy!"

"King Triton!"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed by **everyone**!" Araxie and Team A all shrank down in shame. His gaze went towards his daughter, "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had too!"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden, Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that! They know that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

Team A spontaneously cringed at that statement, Korra was holding herself back. Araxie said nothing just observed.

"You don't even know him!" Ariel snapped back in outrage.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

 _Ouch_.

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel gasped and withdrawn however it was too late as everyone gasped in terror. Amy was about to faint at those words.

"No. Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." His trident began to glow a mighty gold then Begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.

Any couldn't believe her eyes, her father destroyed everything that kept her joyous in this world. She begged and pleaded to stop until he finally blasts statue. Ariel begins sobbing on a nearby rock.

Amy turned to the sea king, He looks at her with remorse, then departs.

Araxie stroked Ariel's hair as she let out her sadness, Aang held her hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Leave me alone."

Aang and Araxie sighed, Wan stared down the crab in anger. "I'm sorry." The crab murmured regrettably.

They all left her be.

" _Poor child..."_ One eel said swimming with its twin.

" _Poor, sweet child..._ " The other added.

" _She has a very serious problem…_ "

" _If only there were something we could do..._ "

" _But there is something..._ "

"Who - who are you?" the redhead looked up.

"Don't be scared..."

" _We represent someone who can help you..._ "

" _Someone who could make all your dreams come true..._ "

" _Just imagine..._ "

" _You and your prince..._ " they seemed to knot their tails together in a loving fashion.

" _Together, forever..._ "

The teenager seemed confused and saddened at the same time, how was it even possible?Her and Eric was two different species.

"I don't understand..."

" _Ursula and Unalaq have great powers..._ "

"The sea witch? Why that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

" _Suit yourself..._ " they swam in the other direction, leaving ariel alone.

" _It was only a suggestion..._ " Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Ariel. The girl seemed conflicted, then, when looking at the face, she glanced up.

"Wait!"

" _Yeeeeeeeeeees?_ "


	15. Poor Unfortunate Soul

The team waited outside of the Grotto, Araxie sighed as she plays with a nearby plant. The pink tailed mermaid cherished Ariel's collection, though she herself didn't contribute due to the law. She started to stare at the crab down. It seems everyone but flounder loathed the crab.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident," Sebastian uttered hoping for the group to pardon him. Amy sighed and leaned down to his level. "It's okay, I know you're telling the truth."

"How?" Araxie asked Korra, The southerner smile as she put her hand on Araxie shoulder. "She's just good at reading mer-people and sea creatures."

A good minute later to everyone's surprise

Ariel passes by with two eels.

"Where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

"I'm going to see Ursula."

The Avatar's eyes widen at that, Araxie quickly rushed up to the younger mermaid. Sebastian went with the pink tailed mermaid, "Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Ariel snapped then was held back by Araxie grip on her hand.

"Look Ariel I know you're upset, but think about what you're doing. Your dealing with Ursula, you've heard stories of her, right? How she will tip the scales in her favor to take your soul?"

Ariel yanked her hand from Araxie "I'm going, don't stop me."

"You don't think! Your head is hard as a clam. Ariel, what about your family, your friends! Please don't go to her! We can find another way to talk to Prince Eric!" Araxie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." With that the redhead swam with the eels, Araxie seemed heartbroken however the group agreed to travel towards Ursula's cavern.

Meanwhile, with Flotsam, Jetsam, and Ariel as they lead her to Ursula. "This way..." Ariel enters and is hung up in the garden of souls. They shriveled in anguish, moaning for help.

Ariel swam up as one caught her fin, she swallowed hard. Maybe her best friend was right. Once she had the thought of changing her mind, Ursula started to speak.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude." She finally revealed herself to Ariel as she swam into the room.

"One MIGHT question your upbringing. Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" Ursula started to do her make up in front of her mirror.

"Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple." She applied her make up then popped her lips in a duck style.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself..." Another Man said he looked similar to Ursula but he had dark copper skin.

Ariel gasped then she looked at both Unalaq and Ursula. "You can do that, For me?'

Unalaq hand went on the young mermaid shoulders, she was somewhat like Korra but more naive. She wanted more in life and he knew exactly how to manipulate her.

"My dear, that's what she does - it's what she lives for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor spirits with no one else to turn to."

**Ursula**

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**

**True?**

**Yes**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**

**Unalaq/Ursula**

**(Pathetic)**

**Ursula**

**Poor unfortunate souls In pain**

**In need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the Girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"**

**And I help them?**

**Yes, I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole, I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

Ursula lead ariel to her spell vessel, Unalaq followed. "Here's the agreement, Love," Unalaq started, "Ursula will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Only three days no more or no less."

"Now listen, this is important: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love."

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me."

A loud gasp could be heard.

"Ariel No!" Araxie yelled as the eels covered her mouth, meanwhile, The Avatars were outside her lair, and Korra was enraged, she knew what Unalaq was doing to the poor mermaid.

"We have to stop this!" Aang murmured harshly, Wan held him back, "If we do, they'll know we're here, we have to wait."

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula smirked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters or my best friend again." Ariel turned to the pink tailed who whimpered for her to stop.

"That's Right! But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" Ursula then grinned as she remembered, a small detail.

"Oh and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of the payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Ursula silenced the mermaid with one of her tendrils "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is, your voice."

"My voice?"

"Her voice?!" The Avatars gasped, Korra leaned in closer, "But why?" Korra asked, Amy instantly placed the pieces together. "It makes it difficult to get the kiss, Eric only knows Ariel by her voice."

"That makes this rigged from the very start!" Aang spoke the obvious.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I -"

"You'll have your charms, Your beautiful face!" Unalaq spoke up.

"And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Ursula piped up again.

**Unalaq**

**The men up there don't like a lot of nonsense**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yes, on land it's greatly preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

**after all, darling, what is idle prattle for?**

**Ursula**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy woman**

**And I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much,**

**Just your voice!**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad**

**But true**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**

**You've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**

**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor unfortunate soul.**

Ariel signs the contract to everyone's horror. The scroll flew to Ursula and she grabbed it having a madwoman's smile.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me!" Two skeleton hands formed The sea witch consumed with power pointed at the young mermaid.

"Now Sing."

"NO!" Korra pushed her way through trying to breach the spell, yet it was impossible. Ariel's voice was now in Ursula's hands.

Ariel was soon trapped in a bubble, her fin transformed into two human legs. She was reborn into a human woman within a blink of an eye.

Ariel after her transformation couldn't breath, the little group helped the new human get up to land, she finally breathed her first breath as a human.

Eric blew into his flute, repeating Ariel's melody then he sighed scratching Max. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max. Where could she be?"

On the other side of the shore, the group was out of breath. Ariel rested for a moment then noticed her knees, she lifted her legs up her mouth opened, she then grinned wiggling her new toes. Araxie swam around "This is bad this is really, really bad!"

"Bad isn't the word, how about horrendous! Ariel, do you know what you have done? you are gambling with your soul!" Araxie yelled the redhead expression changed into one of hurt.

"Guys huddle now!" Aang called out, the four avatars huddled quickly.

"What do we do! Unalaq is here, what does he want?" Amy panicked, Korra looked at Amy worried as well, "His clearly following every warp we make, he has an agenda with Ariel. I can feel it."

"I feel it too, we need to watch Ariel and figure out what Unalaq and Ursula are planning." Aang added "Two of us on Land, Two of us in Sea," Wan ordered.

"We'll go on land." Aang and Korra respond quickly, Wan and Amy nodded,"We'll stay in the sea."

"Guys we have a confession. We have a special power." Korra announced, the water avatar swam to shore and her tail turned into two human legs. Her normal clothes restored "I can't l... My nerves are shot." Sebastian nearly fainted.

"So you are human?"

"No...Yes...Maybe" Korra rubbed her back, "So that's why you were oblivious! I knew it" Ariel expression showed she was stunned.

"Yeah." Aang got up brushing his clothes "It feels weird to have legs again." Korra shuttered. "We'll watch Ariel and make sure the girl doesn't hurt herself on land."

"Finally help."

Scuttle interrupted the conversation, "Now to give the kid a new look."

"Oh yeah, no seashell bra in the human world." Amy smiled, Wan rolled his eyes smirking she was being honest.

"Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see."

The Avatars couldn't help but wince when they saw the new humans clothing, Max started barking at the three.

Wan and Amy threw a thumbs up then dipped back into the sea.

"My Goodness are you alright." Korra hugged Ariel as Eric ran towards them.

" Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you you all, he's harmless, really."

"No problem, we just found her too." Aang started.

"You seem very familiar, have we met?"

Ariel nodded smiling, Eric held her hand "We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Korra smiled this was too easy until Ariel tried to speak, Aang groaned inside his head. "So easy yet so difficult!"

"You can't speak?" Ariel nodded sadly, Eric sighed "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Korra and Aang facepalmed hard, they wanted to say something but they can't force true love. Aang made a soft gust of wind that made Ariel fall onto Eric and he caught her with ease.

"Nice move aang." Korra winked. Eric held onto the girl, "Whoa, careful, careful easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, come on, you'll be okay. Hey, if you two wanna help you can."

Aang and Korra bowed in respect, "It would be our pleasure."


	16. Day One

"Alright, so we uncover what Ursula and Unalaq are planning and boom we save this universe" Amy and Wan were gliding across the sea. The first avatar seemed cautious. He knew Ursula couldn't know that much information about Ariel unless some espionage was involved.

But how?

Araxie was out of the question due to her begging for Ariel to not sign the contract.

Sebastian and Flounder seemed terrified.

Wan stopped for a moment, letting the young avatar swim by once Amy realized what was going on, she stopped. "What?"

"Remember those two eels, That had the strange yellow eye on either side that somehow was with Ariel before she went to Ursula?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a gut feeling, maybe they're her little spies. " Wan grinned as he stroked his goatee, Amy's eyes widened. "That does make sense."

"Bingo." He pointed his finger,

"Follow them, they'll lead us to Ursula."

"Which leads to Unalaq." They both said in unison.

"Yes!" Wan rejoiced, Amy giggled, "You know Wan, I need to ask what have you been keeping from the team?"

Wan sighed, it was only a matter of time. "Alright, I can sing well I guess.'

"Wait for what? I thought it was something serious." Amy was a bit disappointed by this.

"It is, my voice is unusual. See if I sing I can somewhat control people. It's a mutation that Raava gave to me when we fused during the harmonic convergence."

"Oh spirits, so if you sing and if you put your heart into it you could control someone, so like a male siren?"

"Yes, something like that. It's used more for good than evil. That's if I really try."

"I see." Amy and Wan swam back to the kingdom of Atlantica. "Wan, I don't care what type of powers you have, you will always be my friend."

"That means a lot, thank you."

* * *

Ariel in a bath plays with bubbles and watches them pop.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." She picks up the pile of rags that ariel wore, "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she threw it in the wash pile Sabastian was in the pockets.

Meanwhile, Korra brushed her hair and let it hang, she wasn't the type to really make her hair look nice so to say but now she was okay.

"So Korra, you have any theories of what Ursula is planning?"

"Not at the moment, I wish I did." Korra placed her hair in two ponytails that hung on her shoulders. "Okay, that's the best I can do."

"Madame Korra." Aang joked as he held his elbow, Korra locked hers with his. "Master Aang" Korra chuckled as they walked into the dining room.

"There they are! The heroes." Grimsby grinned "And comes she comes." Aang whispered, Arielooked stunning. A pink and white dress with pearls on the side of her hair.

"Wow the pink and white actually works well with her hair" Korra whispered, she turned at Eric who looked stunned he was already falling for her.

"Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?"

"Indeed." Aang added winking at Ariel who smiled wider.

"You look wonderful." Eric nearly tripped on his words which the Avatars saw as a promising sign. They were all seated Aang sat Korra in her seat and sat himself down while Grimsby sat down Ariel.

"It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guests, eh Eric?" Ariel looked at the fork, she recalled what Amy told her and smiled, it wasn't any harm to use it for what scuttle said.

She ran the fork through her hair, Aang spat out his drink. Korra signaled cut it out with her hand cutting her neck out however, it was too late the two men looked at her with confusion. She sat the fork down embarrassed.

Then she saw Grimsby's pipe, Korra panicked as she grabbed the pipe and blew out of it.

"Oh, spirits." Korra sighed but to her surprise, Eric started to laugh.

"Ahem, so sorry Grim."

Aang couldn't help but laugh as well, Grimsby wiped the ash from his face. "Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Carlotta smiled.

"Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you're going to love it, Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

Oh no.

Aang smiled nervously "Can he make something vegetarian?"

"I can see what he can do dear." And with that she left for the kitchen.

"You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!" Korra added, "We already saw the kingdom this morning, though getting back wasn't an easy task."

Meanwhile, Ariel signals Sabastian to come to her side.

"It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well, whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Ariel nods leaning over the table cover, Korra chuckled "It's a yes then."

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate."

**Later**

Ariel brushes her hair with a fork wearing a pink nightgown. Eric waves at her from out the window, she goes inside embarrassed. Sebastian was on the drawer crawing side to side.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you."

Ariel snuggled up her bed as she fell asleep.

"Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips like this." Sebastian looked as saw ariel asleep, he smiled softly.

"You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless."

Korra watched the waves crash against the shore, she grinned to herself today was a success all that was left to do was to find out Unalaq's agenda. Aang walked by and gave her a blanket, she smiles "Got any ideas?'

"Not at the moment no.."

"Yeah, I hope Wan and Amy are alright..."

* * *

Ursula groaned, "Great, she's already making the prince fall in love with her. Even worse the Avatars are involved now!" She whacked the nearest surface. Unalaq then used a spell making six figures. The Avatars, Eric, and Ariel.

"Ursula, you're not strategizing properly." He moved the pieces. "Korra and Aang are on land, while Wan and Amy are here,"

"So, each pair has a task." He picks up Wan's piece, "His voice can control the people around him if he so chooses, especially if it's his future lives. I can become him to fool the rest."

"A doppelganger spell?" Ursula mused, "Now you got my attention."

"But we need his voice in order for it to work." Ursula explaned as unalaq picks up Amy's piece.

"Amy. Wan cares for this young avatar, so we'll use her as bait. As for Korra and Aang, they will be mind-controlled by Wan's voice. Now for Ariel, when the time is right, we'll use her voice to make another woman to divert Prince Eric from her, forced her to forfeit the deal."

"And the Avatars will be defeated, Ariel will be mine, and so will King Triton will be ruined " Ursula smirked.

"And Ochenna will be yours. All yours." Unalaq adds.


	17. Her life for your voice

It's morning at the castle. Ariel and Eric leave for their tour. Ariel is amazed by everything she sees, pointing and smiling. Araxie and Flounder peak over. "Did she get the kiss?"

"Not yet."

"By Poseidon, it's day two!" Araxie swam back to the ocean hoping no one could see her. There has been an order that Ariel must be found and had look day and night. People normally took shifts one day and night. Wan and Amy normally took a day shift and she took the night shift.

Apparently not today.

Amy went out to look for evidence she vanished, Wan started to go a bit nuts. Until Flotsam and Jetsam showed up.

Wan followed the eels straight to Ursula's lair, of course! He went through a long corridor. The First avatar looked down and gasped in shock. He saw polyps writhing in agony and distress. He swam up to the top in fear. "Oh, spirits."

"This way..." The eels called,

Wan followed reluctantly, entering the main hall with his head held high.

"Ursula, Unalaq I'm here."

"How rude of you, Now, you're here because you want that friend of yours back, hum?" Ursula appeared out from the darkness eating shrimp from her throne. "You kidnapped her, I wouldn't call someone who does that polite." Wan retorted, Ursula snaped for a moment however remained her cool. "I wouldn't speak out of turn unless you want your friend to be dead fish."

Wan turned to see Amy suffocating trying to escape Flotsam and Jetsam squeezing her neck, he dashed to get her however he was stopped by Unalaq. "Unalaq." Wan seethed as he realized their plans.

"Let her go!" Wan cried, "There is a way to save Amy." Ursula chuckled, putting her finger on Wan's chin making him look up, "Not asking for much Just a token, really, a trifle. Really nothing for an Avatar, I don't want your bending, I want something more valuable to you"

"What do you want?"

"What we want from you is...Your voice."

Wan brushed his throat in terror, "My voice?" he glanced at Amy and then Unalaq, "You've got it, no more talking, singing, _zip_. Not a peep out of your mouth, now that's fair trade"

"No- I-" Wan stumbles on his words, he begins to struggle for an answer.

"No! Wan! It's a trap! Don-" The eels hold on Amy's neck tightens, she was running out of time..

Unalaq smirked, "What will it be? Give your voice to me or lose your precious Amy."

"Life's full of tough choices, _innit_?"

Wan was torn between his voice that could be dangerous in the wrong hands and his future life, his friend. Ursula caught wind of this dilemma and took action.

**Ursula**

**She's slowly dying, don't you want to help her?**

**Could you forgive yourself if she was gone?**

**But isn't saving people what you stand for?**

**You wouldn't want this on your conscience, am I wrong?**

**You poor unfortunate soul!**

**Such a shame, you'll let her die!**

**Wan, your friend's life is at stake here,**

**Now you're running out of time.**

**But she can live, if you comply.**

**You poor unfortunate soul!**

**Sad but true!**

**She's almost dead!**

**Make up your mind.**

**If you don't want her to pay, then don't you worry,**

**I'll be kind.**

**Your voice will do just fine.**

**Look at her she's dying!**

**Go ahead,**

**Make your choice First Avatar!**

**I'm a very busy women**

**And times ticking**

**Go ahead and make the trade,**

**You Poor Unfortunate-**

"I'LL DO IT!" Wan cries, interrupting Ursula's song, she sneers wider, she finishes her spell "Good call. You won't even miss that voice of yours..."

With a snap of a finger, Amy was freed, wheezing for air. Her eyes widen as she realized Wan gave up his voice for her life. "No!" she screamed sobbing as the spell began.

" ** _Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis La voce to me! Now sing Avatar_**!"

When Wan opened his mouth, Amy couldn't believe her ears, he sounded beautiful. The young Avatar was weeping she could never hear that voice again. She watched has those hands ripped Wan's voice from his throat. It glowed bright blue.

The voice of the First Avatar was taken.

The trade was completed, Amy rushed to Wan and helped him up. He looked up at her and hugged him tightly.

"Now, It's mine." Unalaq cackled as he held the seashell in his hands. "The voice of the first Avatar in my hands!"

Wan eyes burned with a fire that Amy had never seen, suddenly Ursula imprisoned the Avatars in a bubble. Amy hurried and banged on the trap.

'You tricked me.' Wan mouthed he held his neck, tears starting to fall.

Unalaq laughed wickedly "What? We can't hear you! Did a cat catch your tongue? Now, what's this?"

Wan smirked when Ursula was infuriated with Ariel, she ordered the two ells to flip over the boat to which in her part worked but not for long.

"The little tramp! Ugh, she's better than I thought..."

"Not for long." Unalaq opened the bubble to pick out a strand of Wan's hair, then with a simple spell, Unalaq turned into Wan.

"My name is Wan." The imposter smiled using his voice, "Don't like the mirror?"

Wan was saying every curse word i the book but no one could hear him, Amy then took a shot. "Yeah, no. That's doesn't even sound remotely like him. Trust me, you make him sound annoying."

Ursula soon turned herself into a young human woman with black hair and violet eyes. "Enjoy the rest of your days, I'm off to get me a human Prince." Ursula teleported to land, Unalaq made Wan look to see him. "I'll come back for you, once I defect Korra and Aang and kill the little mermaid." With that, he left.

* * *

Korra strode along the shore along with Aang, "Have you noticed Eric with this weird woman?" Korra started, Aang nodded before they started to suspect anything, heard a familiar voice. They saw Wan walking with a cape on, Korra squinched her eyes. "Why is Wan singing with a cape?"

Before they realized what was happening, it was too late. Both of their eyes turned blue.

Bewitch by 'Wan'

**Hours Later**

Wan begins to scream yet nothing came out, Amy hugged him again. "Hay, we are going to get your voice back."

Wan shook his head aggressively, he appeared so defeated. 'My voice is gone, Amy.' He mouthed, "Let's not give up! Who knows what could happen, maybe Unalaq won't figure it out."

'He will, he isn't stupid.'

"Well, we have to find a way out… Somehow..."


	18. Crash the Wedding

Ariel rushed down the stairs, she then gasped as she saw a young woman and Eric. Beside her was a familiar face of warmth and love. "Why is he here?" Sebastian harshly mumbled, Ariel shrugged.

"This mystery maiden does in fact exist!" Grimsby smiled in amazement, He took the girls hand, "Congratulations my dear and you too young man your sister is a dear to have"

"My pleasure, she is the most beautiful and considerate person I know" Wan spoke looking at his 'Sister'

"We wished to be married by sunset," Eric commanded monotone, Grimsby seemed shocked by this proposal. "Why, Eric these things do take time."

"He said today! Is my sister not adequate? She saved your prince life"

"Indeed but-"

"This afternoon Grimsby."

"Very well" Ariel at those words fled from the main hall sobbing. Vanessa glanced up for a moment seeing the little mermaid run by both betrayal and heartbreak. Wan smirked softly as he held his seashell and so did Vanessa snickering deviously.

Unalaq went to a nearby room, he hummed to himself. He honestly adored having Wan's voice, so smooth and angelic no one would suspect a demon behind it. He also loved the fact he could be young again, not that he loved using Wan's form but it would do. The Avatars are now his little puppets who would protect him if anything goes wrong.

* * *

Araxie comforts the younger mermaid who was in despair, she knew that Ariel had only a mere few hours before her soul became the sea witch's Araxie wanted to kill the four but she knew something was off. Wan wasn't acting like himself, it didn't make sense. He was looking for Amy and then betrayed the entire group?

Then she realized quickly, _That wasn't Wan._

* * *

Amy punched the bubble over and over, Wan clenched his ears as every time they would try to escape it would make a louder noise. 'STOP!' Wan pushed her away and glared at the younger Avatar. 'Don't you see! It's over.'

"Wan, please don't give up! You never gave up. Even in the face of death we never gave up!"

Wan turned away to see the other side of the bubble then he noticed a small flaw, so small that not even Ursula recognized it.

Wan tapped Amy's shoulder and tried to sign what he was talking about, Amy was confused for a while until she realized what was going on. "The sphere is made out of dark energy, maybe if I just" Amy closed her eyes breathing in, she remembered what Rafiki told her.

_There is energy everywhere young avatar! To the tiniest insect to the biggest tree._

Amy used the water around her circling it around them, hoping to tap into the light energy around them then the water around them started to gleam a gold color. Amy formed an icicle on her fists then she pushed it shattering it, and Wan seemed impressed and shocked.

"Let's go, We got to stop unalaq!" Amy commanded and Wan followed.

Scuttle drifted across the sky, humming the famous wedding melody's. He heard a familiar voice he followed the voice and landed on the edge of the window.

**Wan (Unalaq)**

**What a perfect doppelganger**

**They were fooled with ease**

**Things are going according to my ultimate design**

**Soon I'll destroy the Avatars.**

**And the dark era will begin!**

Wan looked into the mirror to reveal his true self, Unalaq. The seagull gasped, "Unalaq, I gotta tell-ARIEL!" then he flew down to Ariel. He landed right in front of the human girl, mermaid, and crab. "Ariel! Ariel! Ariel. I was flying, I wa- of course I was flying -An' - I s- I saw that the watch - Wan was watchin' a mirror, and It wasn't Wan! He was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?! THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE AND WAN ISN'T WAN!"

"Yes, figured that out," Araxie commented bitterly, "But where is-"

Wan and Amy reached the surface of the water "We got a _big_ problem."

Araxie swims to the team "Wan Say something."

Wan shakes his head, then he tries to talk but nothing came out. "I see, Amy, explain everything."

"Wan's voice is something special, see he can control people with it and well...Ursula used me as bait to get him to trade it and-" Ariel stood up looking at the boat.

**_Before the sun sets on the third day._ **

Ariel dived in but unable to swim as a human, Sebastian with his claws snapped a rope making the barrels roll to the ocean. "Ariel, grab onto that. Flounder Araxie, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!"

Araxie nodded grabbing on to the ropes.

"We need to crash the wedding!" Amy yelled, 'What about Korra and Aang?' Wan mouthed.

"Scuttle I need you to do us a huge favor," Amy smirked.

"Yeah!?"

Vanessa walked down the aisle with Wan holding her by the shoulder then gave her away to Eric. Max growled at both Wan and Vanessa, She quickly stumps on it then look forward. The priest began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, Yes, um, do you, Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Wan looked at the setting sun with a smirk, then he heard birds screeching, Scuttle leading the charge both attacking Wan and Vanessa. Creatures of all sizes attacked the two.

Then Amy showed up, "Surprise!"

"You! I mean- Amy! So good to see you"

"Cut the act you've been caught."

Wan snarled at the Avatar, she was clearly the cause of this mess. "Korra, Aang, get her out of my way" Korra and Aang started to attack Amy. The Younger Avatar just dodged and was on defense. The people on the boat gasped and screamed as the chaos ensues.

Wan held Ariel as the air bent both of them up and let Ariel down. She nodded thanking him, she looked at Vanessa who struggled to keep her seashell on. Meanwhile 'Wan' tried to divert Amy but it failed miserably as he fell on the floor, Amy snatched the shell away from 'Wan's' neck at the same time Vanessa's shell was yanked out and falling

"Wan, This belongs to you!"

"No!" 'Wan' shrieked as Amy threw the shell breaking it to pieces, both voices free from there cages went back to their owners and broke any spells. Aang and Korra rub their head grunting, Eric as well. Everyone on the boat was silent as both human voices returned. "Wan!?" Korra and Aang yelled, Wan grinned widely "GUYS!" He hugged them all tight.

"Wait I am lost, We saw you singing with a cape?" Aang questions

"That wasn't me, that was unalaq." Wan sighed explaining "I lost my voice because he used Amy as an ultimatum. "

Aang and Korra glared at the so-called Wan who was on the floor groaning now with his true voice then he laughed. "You idiots. I will win still."

Wan and the rest cringed at the unholy doppelganger. "That doesn't sound right" Aang commented, Wan nodded sharply.

"By the way look." Unalaq retorted.

The team turned to see the sun finally set, Vanessa laughed victoriously, "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Ariel has turned back into a mermaid. Ursula transformed back into her original form. Unalaq laughed as he transformed back. Wan went in front of Ariel defending her.

"Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me!'

"Though us!" Korra added, Ursula laughed at their boldness, then she grabbed Amy then ariel by her tendrils. The Avatars quickly tried to get Amy but Ursula then choked her to death. "I should have killed you when I had the chance you little brat!'

"No!" Wan went into the Avatar state in pure desperation, the people gasped some fainted at this new sight. "Ah ah Ah, before I kill her completely."

Wan didn't think but only acted he charged at the sea witch who in turn choked Amy harder. Ariel tried to get out and help but nothing bugged. "Amy!" She cried out.

Amy's vision went black than was thrown over the sea. Korra and Aang cried reaching out for the younger girl, the rest attacked but they were too late, she and Ariel disappeared into the water. Wan and the rest followed her

Amy sunk under the water, she was near death and she felt it. Ursula somehow blocked her powers including her powers to change to a mermaid in saltwater. Amy was weak and drowning she closed her eyes

_I'm sorry everyone…_ _I'm so so sorry._

Amy woke up in a strange state, she glowed a purple hue, then a reflection of herself was shown but in green. "Who are you?" The green one asked

"Me? I'm you but-"

The reflection changed to women, clearly of water tribe heritage.

"Amy, I have been waiting for this moment for sixteen years"

"huh? Wait for Your-"

"Avatar Nini, your past life."

Amy's eyes widen, "Amy, you have unlocked your spiritual side, therefore, earning the avatar state. You are now tuned with the energy around you"

"How will I able to call you!?" Amy said feeling herself going back into the physical world.

"I will come when you need me, meditate and ill be here now GO!"

Amy's eyes snapped, her eyes glowing white.


	19. Battle of Ocheana

"Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after, I got bigger fish to fry." Ursula held her hand tight as she tried to escape. "Ursula stop!" The king boomed as his trident pointed towards her neck. "Why, King Triton! How are you?" She chuckled, "Let her go!" Araxie yelled.

"Not a chance sweetie pie, she's mine!"

"Well, technically you rigged the deal." Araxie crossed her arms, Ursula snarled at the pink mermaid. "What?" Triton's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry your majesty but Ariel made a deal with the sea witch to become a human," Araxie explained, "I told her not to but she did nonetheless."

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't know!"

Triton attacked the contract with a powerful blast, Ursula was impacted yes but she cackled. "You see? The contract is a legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you."

Unalaq joined in, smirking as his finger ran through Ariel's hair. "Who are you!?"

"That shouldn't be your concern at the moment, your precious daughter's soul currently belongs to Ursula." With a snap of his fingers the contract formed around Ariel to become a somewhat half polyp. "Ursula!" Wan roared in outrage about to attack the Sea witch but she blocked his attack.

"Well, well, well, look who also joined in on the festivities!" Ursula chuckled as she gazed at Wan who looked broken by Amy's 'death'.

"Aw, still morning that little avatar brat of yours?"

Korra was going to lunge at her, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Korra shouted, the sea witch only huffed in response. "Trust me Avatar I wouldn't plan on it. Now excuse me I have business to attend too. I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better."

"King Triton! Please don't do this" Wan begged, "There has to be another way!"

"My king, please we need you." Araxie went up to the king of the sea, "Your majesty." Sebastian pleaded.

"I have no choice, I am sorry." The king signed the contract in place of Ariel. "It's done then!" The king of the sea was turned into a polyp. Sebastian and Araxie gasped in shock.

"Oh Poseidon…"

"Your Majesty..."

"Daddy?" Ariel was in tears, the sea witch picked up the crown then the trident. Ariel now enraged as she watched the sea witch laugh in victory. Ariel punched the sea witch in the jaw.

Ursula picked her up and threw her onto the rock. "You little brat contract or not I can nonetheless kill you!"

"Do it, I would rather die than be ruled under you! Araxie was right, you're a monster!"

"My pleasure princess-" Aang attacked with sharp earth pellets and Eric added with a harpoon.

"Get them!" Ursula ordered both of the eels to attack Eric. However, Wan water bent them away from him. "Get out of here Eric!"

Ursula aimed the trident at Wan, "Say goodbye to your prince and your new friends!"

Ariel pulled the sea witch hair making the trident power hit Flotsam and Jetsam. "Yes!" Wan cheered, Unalaq then grabbed Ariel, but before he could make a blow Wan attacked with icles, Unalaq dogged Wan then made a water tornado grabbing unalaq then throwing him on a rock. "And that's for taking my voice." Wan huffs.

Ariel and Eric and the rest swam up to the surface, Ursula growled as ink started to spread making the water thicker.

They finally reached the top, Ariel held onto Eric, "Eric you have to get out of here!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you, Ariel. I love you!"

"Eric, I love you too, I love how kind and strong you are."

"Even when you didn't have a voice, I knew you were something special."

"Not the best timing but I'm glad you said it!" Araxie yelled.

Wan sighed, "I hope things don't get any worse..." Then the sea around them bubbled up and Ursula, now a giant, rose up from the sea laughing.

"Wow, great timing Wan," Korra said sarcastically.

"You pitiful insignificant, fools!"

_**All of you, don't attack.** _

Wan eyes widen at Raava's words, "Why?!"

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

Then a blast of fire hits the Queen of the sea, she yelled out in pain.

"Amy!" Wan cried out of joy.

Amy had the four elements spiral around the water in a tornado kept her at Ursula's level. The Avatar's eyes glowed white, "She's in the Avatar state.." Korra smiles

"You think you're the only one who has power over the sea and waves?!" Amy boomed with the voices of her past lives behind her, "We have done this for thousands of lifetimes for thousands of years!"

Ursula groaned as she attacked the Avatar with the full force of the trident, The whole group screamed then they gasped.

Amy was completely unharmed, Aang's mouth dropped.

Amy only chucked at the sea witch's alarm, "Raava, the spirit inside me is unharmed by darkness that holds the trident, therefore, it has no power over me!"

Araxie smirked so wide at Ursula's reaction she looked like a ghost, "Ursula you've caused an imbalance in this universe! Now you will pay for your crimes!" She then attacked with all four elements, Korra and Aang cheered as the battle begin.

Ursula created a whirlpool around Ariel, "If I can't destroy you I'll destroy the mergirl!"

She was hit with another blast of fire, this time from the other three who were in the Avatar state as well.

Wan and Korra trapped the Giantess in water tendrls that kept her down , Amy delivered the final blow of chopping off her hand where the trident was as well as stabbing her in the stomach with the four elements.

Ursula cried out in agony as she fell into the sea turning into sea foam. The trident and crown landed where King Triton was and due to Ursula's death turned back into a merperson, as well as everyone who made a deal with the sea witch.

Amy now weak from her first Avatar state fell, however, the other three catch her, Wan carried her bridal style, Amy woke up with her green eyes glancing at Wan, "Did we win?" she asked quietly.

Wan hugged the younger girl tight, crying. "Yeah we did."

"And you entered the Avatar State!" Korra punched the girl's shoulder, Amy chuckled, "You was amazing!" Aang smiles. "Proud of you kiddo" Wan adds , Ariel meanwhile smiled and hugged the four.

"Thank you, for helping." Ariel smiled, then something saddened her. "This was my fault, I was so stupid." She begins to cry, "If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened." Araxie then hugged the redhead, "Hey, I'm just glad you learned from your mistakes." Aang smiled.

"Agreed, I'm glad you got to experience the human world." Araxie chuckled, Ariel looked over to where Eric was, he was no doubt weak from his attack on Ursula.

"So what now?" Korra asked as the group look at eric at the shore.

Meanwhile, Triton and Sebastian watch the moments that were taking place."She really does love him and the human world, doesn't she Sebastian?"

The crab hummed in approval "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

The Sea King looked puzzled by this new statement, "You always say that?"

The crab smiled sheepishly, King Triton sighed, "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Triton laid his trident on the water, it's magic going to Ariel.

The Avatars and Araxie move back as Ariel smiled in bliss, she looked back at her father crying in joy. He nodded in approval.

The Avatars smiled ear to ear as Ariel rose from the sea not naked but with a beautiful dress, Eric picked her up now healed and kissed Ariel.

"Now that's a happy ending." Amy smiled, Triton then swam up to the team. "Thank you, for helping my daughter."

"No problem, Humans aren't so bad by the way." Wan smiled.

"Wait, you were humans the entire time?"

The Avatars nodded Amy had a huge smile, Triton then gasped. "Raava sent you didn't she?"

"Uhuh." Korra smirked.

"Anyway, we best be leaving soon, besides Ursula is dead."

"Well, at least stay a while for the wedding." Araxie rolled her eyes, Wan sighed then laughed. "Alright…"

**A few days later…**

"Do you take Princess Ariel as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And you may now kiss the bride."

Ariel kisses Eric passionately, the crowd clapped vigorously, then Max got between them licking Eric. Triton rose from the sea to see his daughter one last time. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too my little mermaid."

Ariel then parted from the hug, Eric gave triton a nod and so did the King.

With his trident he made a rainbow, symbolizing a long happy marriage.

**Wan**

**With a deeper feeling than love**

**I was born in the seven seas.**

**No matter how big the "Last Wish" is**

**I won't lose.**

Uanalq watched carefully make sure to be far away, his plan failed once more. He sunk under making another warp jump.

"Are you going to visit again?" Eric said as the Avatars were getting ready to leave.

"We'll try, goodbye!"

They all waved goodbye and they waved back then they jumped into the portal.


	20. Chapter 20

The desert sky glittered with stars as the ocean as sand goes for miles. Two horses wait up on a hill. A chubby short man gets down from the horse in front of a tall slender man, "You are Late." He says, his tone clearly upset, the man digs into his side pocket, "A thousand apologies, O Patient One, had to slit a few throats to get it, but I got it."

He pulls out a golden beetle however half of it was missing, the taller man tries to nab it away but the cubby one pulls it back "Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure-." Before he could finish the parrot steals it from his hand and gives it to the slender man who grins sinisterly. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." He opens the palm of his hand to reveal the second piece, once he puts it together it springs to life, having a golden hue before it flies away. The two men took off on their respective horses, "Quickly! Follow the trail. Faster!"

The two Beatles attached themselves to a pile of sand, then it grew bigger until it took the form of a lion. It opens its jaw, glowing a rich golden color. "By Allah…" The chubby man gasped,

"At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" The taller man smiles at this his parrot repeats what he said but in a more simpler way. The taller man grabbed the shorter man by the cuff, "Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of us the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." He smiles as he lets the short man go, he begins treading his way to the entrance of the cave.

"Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" The parrot groans, the taller man hushed him. The chubby man slowly saunters up and tries to enter but the lion spoke. **"Who disturbs my slumber?"**

The chubby man gasped then bowed "It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

**"Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."**

Gazeem through hesitant went inside then tragically the lion closes his mouth and disappears "No!"

**"Seek thee out the diamond in the rough."**

The taller man coughed and groaned, the parrot popped out of a little sand pile, " I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp Jafar! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting." He flies and drops the two Beatle pieces into the man's hand.

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." Jafar places the two golden pieces back with him rolling his eyes, "Unalaq was right, I would possibly need his...assistance."

"Why do we have to rely on him!" Iago screamed, "He went this far and somehow those four Avatars are still alive! If he was-"

"Everything has a time and place." Unalaq appeared, "Oh Hey! I was just about to say-"

"Iago!" Jafar hissed "So you may be right…" Unalaq smirked, "You do not listen, however that is a trait I can admire. The Avatars will arrive soon, they may interfere with your-our- plans."

"Nothing I couldn't deal with."

"Ursula's hand was cut off and was stabbed by Avatar Amy, just to know who you're dealing with."

"Yeash.." Iago made a pained look, Jafar looked indifferent, "Don't bother yourself, I'll make sure that they are destroyed."

"Good," Unalaq smiled, "We got a big problem here, a big."

"Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough and these Avatars may be useful."

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Only the Avatars masters of all four elements can unite the cosmoi.**

**Book III Amelda**

**Chapter I Welcome to Algraba**

"That was easier then I realized." Amy whispered, "Who knew I was going to be dressed in such expensive clothes Raava has good taste." The Earth Avatar wore a beautiful ocean blue cloth that wrapped around her waist and ended at her wrists, dangling low. Underneath is a simple green crop top, and over the blue cloth, starting from the waist down is a line green skirt. Amy also had a flower barrette in her hair, that dangled near her pearl-like earrings, along with dark tan sandals.

Korra had a deep blue version of Amy's top which had sleeves that went down to her wrists. She wore a pair of traditional Arabian pants with a light blue cloth tied around her waist like a skirt. Along with a bronze colored headband and matching earrings. Her sandals were a bright blue.

Wan had on a traditional Arabian pair of pants in a deep red, his shirt was a dark orange with yellow embroidery running down the middle. He had a coat over it that was red with orange around the edges. It's sleeves reached his wrists. He had a hat on that was an orange-ish red, and looked like something people before the medieval age would wear. Around his waist was a deep orange cloth that had a square cloth that was the same color and style as his coat. He also wore black sandals.

Aang had an orange-ish yellow version of Wan's pants. His top was yellow and went to his wrists, and had even brighter yellow straps going over his shoulders with brown-ish orange fur along the edges. Over top that was a orange, circular cloth that only went to the center of his chest. And like Wan, he had a yellow cloth around his waist with a square like cloth that was a brown-ish orange color and had a bright yellow around the edges. His sandals are more like flats, and are colored brown. He also has a yellow version of Wan's hat.

They were currently staying at the place. Which to its right was gorgeous, it was white, golden, and royal blues, and was the most elegant palace the Avatars had ever seen. The Sultan welcomed them with open arms, his daughter Princess Jasmine was very kind to them though she had an issue with the prince.

Then Jafar entered the room.

"Greetings my lord," Jafar bowed, with his golden cobra staff in his hand and Iago on his left side, meanwhile, Team A immediately got bad vibes. "These are the ambassadors of Elementa, Ladies Amy and Korra, along with Lords Wan and Aang," The Sultan said, and the four bowed, "Pleasure to meet you." Jafar looked suspicious, then he smiles, "I've never heard of a woman Ambassador, it is simply preposterous."

Amy snapped before Korra said a word, "Excuse you?" Amy's eyebrows rose, "No disrespect, My Lady, however, you and Lady Korra are quite the rarity. See women are not required to hold positions of power unless it is a Queen or Princess. Diplomacy is simply to masculine for a normal woman."

"Disrespect taken." Amy's eyes narrowed, "Listen well, Grand Adviser, you are not going to disrespect the intelligence of my own nation because I am a woman, there are probably more women smarter than you'll ever be." Amy says enraged but remaining regal, "Don't men cause more wars than women?"

Wan and Aang wanted to bust out laughing at that exact moment, the boys didn't speak, they let the two girls speak for themselves Amy and Korra were quick and clever with their insults anyway, "Well-" Jafar tumbles,

"Then there you have it," Korra adds, "All we're here for is trade and peace between our nations, not to insult a women's intelligence."

"I deeply apologize, my Ladies, forgive me for my tongue," Jafar bows again, Amy sensed his heartbeat and it quickened at 'apologies', "You are forgiven," Amy adds with the same amount of fakeness. Jafar's eyes glared at Amy for a split second, "Well, I apologize as well, you must've not seen the kingdom yet!" The Sultan smiles clapping his hands. "We have not, your majesty," Wan answers, "But we would be glad to see it."

"Excellent! Jafar?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring some guards to secure our guests as they travel, now where is Jasmine!"

With that, the Avatars excuse themselves out of the room, "I hate him," Amy groaned, Aang smiles, "Look on the bright side, we found our enemy in less than an hour."

"And you still have hair and no arrows," Korra adds, Aang sighed, "I want my arrows back."

"I want my clothes back, this really isn't my style," Korra pick up a piece of her dress pants, "Really? This isn't my style," Wan points to his entire outfit, "Wan, actually, that looks good on you, Aang that feels a bit off." Amy grinned,

"Exactly! Besides, we're fully human again and know we know our enemy things could get so much easier!" Aang winks,

"No because now he knows us and could ruin everything." Korra corrects.

"Ursula and Scar knew us? What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that this is a game of politics, he's the Grand Adviser, that type of battle is dangerous, we have to undermine his credibility," Korra says, "We need allies."

"Well, what if he isn't the bad guy of today?" Wan asks, "Oh he is, if you wear a black and red robe, with a cobra staff while saying some sexist bullcrap, it's best assume the worst." Amy replies,

"I don't want us to target the wrong man," Wan adds, "If we do then...Our heads are done for."

"Well, he'll prove himself innocent by his actions, maybe if we talk to the Princess we could get a more insightful idea about him." Korra says,

"Good idea." Aang comments,

Jafar went inside his lair, "Did you hear that girl ambassador? She is more annoying than that PRINCESS!" Iago yells, Jafar walks down the stairs, "Those are the Avatars, Iago, they are very convincing, however, not for me." Jafar pulled out a diamond ring, "We are going to find this diamond in the rough and we will soon enough."

Team A pushed Wan to the place courtyard, Princess Jasmine, a beautiful princess stroked her pet tiger. The tiger growled at Wan's arrival, "Easy Rajah, it's just the ambassador," Jasmine smiles, "So, you are?"

"Ambassador Wan or Lord Wan...whichever you prefer," Wan nervously stutters, the princess smiles, making Wan feel at ease, "I heard the conflict between Jafar and lady Amy, I wish I could get him out," Jasmine face soiled at the mention of Jafar, "He is vile and rude."

"Well, we got that the first time we saw him," Wan sighed, "I guess we got the answers we were looking for, not a great guy."

"Yes, be careful...he is a devious snake, I know you are here for two weeks, but I want to make sure no war happens between our kingdoms." Jasmine states, "Thank you for the advice."

This was going to be a long road.


End file.
